Healing Hearts
by Caskettastic
Summary: Kate finds herself stuck in a dysfunctional marriage and she wants out. Her young daughter Avril, unintentionally leads Kate to befriend romance novelist Richard Castle. Read on to find out what happens when their worlds collide. AU Caskett fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 1

15 year old Avril was searching through the book shelves at the public library. She'd been waiting for hours to get in, because some stupid book signing was on. She really didn't care to question which book and which author; she just needed to get inside.

But the only people they would allow inside were the ones who held that book and were standing in the queue to meet the writer.

Avril's frustration grew, she had just three more days to finish her English literature assignment, and under normal circumstances, she wouldn't care much for it. But this time, the stakes were high. She needed to pass the term and if this assignment were not up to the mark, she wouldn't know what answer to give her mom.

Avril needed matter that would make her assignment stand out from the rest; the teacher had instructed her to look up books in the library and assured her she'll find a lot of stuff there. She waited a half hour more and finally, the people were being sent away; apparently the author had finished his signings for the day.

Avril rushed in through the doors of the library and went straight to the section she knew would give her some quality matter to write on. So there she was, perusing through the shelves of the library, searching for anything she could write about, that would make her paper stand out from the rest. She'd been at it for almost an hour now, but nothing was really good enough for her and it was beginning to frustrate her.

"Hey" came a deep male voice from behind her. She turned around to find an elder man, probably around her father's age, standing there.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked him, still confused why this stranger approached her in the first place

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he said with a smile.

Avril laughed "No no, I'm good"

"doesn't seem like. You've been scanning through the shelves for over an hour now, I've noticed."

He took a step closer to take a look at the book in her hand and said "What exactly are you searching for?"

"I need to submit my English assignment in three days and I don't have anything. And it's as if the universe wants me to flunk English too. There was some stupid book signing thing happening and they wouldn't let me in and I've just been waiting and waiting for it to get done with."

"I see. You know I could help you with your assignment, if you want…"

Avril didn't know what to make of the situation. Who was this man and why was he offering to help her with her assignment.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I forgot to introduce myself," he laughed and put his hand forward to shake hers and said  
"My name's Richard Castle"

Avril shook his hand and said "I'm Avril. You said you saw me looking through the books for over an hour, what have you been doing here for over an hour?" Avril was growing suspicious.

He laughed again, looked down to the ground and then back at her and said, "You don't know who I am do you?"

Avril said "Am I supposed to know?"

"No no, let me introduce myself again… I'm Richard Castle, the author. The one who was signing the books here today…"

Realization dawned on to Avril. "Oh…"

She didn't know how to react now. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey it's alright. You have every right to be angry with me… I've told these guys a million times not to stop the public from using the library when I have signings, but they just won't listen."

"So it's not your fault either…"

"But I still feel the need to make it up to you. So, will you let me help you with your assignment?" he asked. And Avril had a sudden thought flash through her head.

This guy is an author, and from what she read on the posters outside, his latest book was a best-selling one. He would really be of great help to her… and it would definitely be something different from the rest of the class assignments.

"Okay… I think I could use your help…"

He smiled… and Avril noticed it was a very charming one indeed. And then he looked around and back at her and said. There's an empty table right over there. Why don't we go sit and we can start off."

"Sure" she said to him and they walked off towards the table.

* * *

Avril was in the elevator up to her apartment, her mom and dad was probably home by now.

The time she spent at the library had been very fruitful. Richard Castle, who insisted she call him Rick, had answered so many of her questions and gave her a whole new outlook towards writing romance novels... and now she was sure that her assignment would have some weightage against the others.

Rick had been very helpful, he even offered to meet her again tomorrow to proof read her work and maybe add some more information. He gave her his number and asked her to call or text him if she needed any more help.

She had asked him about his family too, just out of curiosity. He told her that he was a single father to a girl her age, and that his mother lives with him in his loft. He sounded like such a charming man, that Avril was surprised when he said he's single. She would have probed more into it out of pure curiosity, but she decided it would be rude to get inquisitive about his personal life.

She turned the lock in the door and opened it, and entered her home.  
"Mom? I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart" came her mom's reply.

She took of her shoes and kept her bag down near the couch and went in search of her mom.

"Hey"

"Hey mom" she said and got on her toes and placed a soft kiss on her mom's cheek.

"What was that for?" Kate asked. It was rare to have her daughter show affection that way… nevertheless; it was just what she needed to lighten her mood. She'd been having a terrible day at work.

"Nothing. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Well, where'd you go?"

"I was at the library…"

She was just about to tell her mom everything that had happened there, when their attention was caught by her dad who had just entered the kitchen.

"Hey dad"

"Hey… Where have you been all evening?"

He asked, while walking to the fridge and taking out the bottle of orange juice to take a sip. the tone in his voice showed that he really didn't care.

And Avril even noticed her mom busying herself, not making eye contact with her dad at all, and she seemed to be banging the dishes a little louder than necessary as she prepared dinner.

'They must have fought again.' Avril thought to herself.  
It had become an everyday thing now.

"I was at the library…"

Again, her trail of words was cut short when her dad's phone began to ring.

"Just a minute" he said and went to pick it up.

Avril huffed and then helped her mom set up the table for dinner.

Avril found it useless to try and tell her story tonight. So she decided to just forget it. Both her parents seemed pre occupied. She'd just have to wait until one of them was in a better state of mind.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dinner was rather silent. Her parents, supposedly having had an argument earlier, were not talking to each other at all now. The only conversation made on the table was about passing the food around, and she was the only one spoken to.

Avril had grown used to this now. It had been quite a few years now that her parents had been fighting. Things had gotten worse and she had now learned to live with it.

She had learned the hard way that interfering in their fights would only lead to her dad yelling more at her, and her mom would just yell back to defend her. And it would go on and on.

And like almost every second night, tonight too, her Dad left after dinner, saying he had somewhere to be.

After they were changed into their PJs, Avril sat on the living room couch along with her mom, and heard about the case she had today.

Her mom, Kate Beckett, was a smart, sassy, great homicide detective. She was amazing at her job and Always managed to bring justice to the victim's family. Avril had always been proud of the work her mom did, and every night they'd sit together after dinner and she'd tell her all about the day's events.

"What was the fight about today?" Avril finally asked.

Kate sighed and looked down.

"Mom, come on tell me…"

"He asked me where you were and I didn't know, so he just began yelling, and I yelled too and it turned nasty."

"I'm sorry…"

"No honey… don't apologize."

"You know mom, it's not like he cares anyway, I mean you saw it yourself."

Kate pulled Avril in closer to her for a hug and said… "I know. But he's your father. Somewhere deep down he does care…"

"Whatever…" She replied and then stood up and said… "I'm going to bed. Got a long day ahead tomorrow."

"Don't you want to tell me about your day honey?"

Avril thought about it, she did want to tell her mom about her day. She really wanted too, but she knew her mom had had a really rough day, she looked tired and defeated and she needed sleep. So she just leaned in and kissed her and said,  
"I'll tell you tomorrow… Why don't you go get some sleep too."

Kate smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

After Avril ran up to her room to retire for the night, Kate wiped her face with her hands. She was tired and frustrated and angry and hurt all at once.

Will Sorenson used to be the only man on this earth to make her feel so loved. And now he was the man she hated the most.

He had changed over the years.

When Kate informed him of her pregnancy back when they were in college, he wanted nothing to do with the baby. Kate raised Avril on her own for the first five years of her life.

Then one day Will came knocking on her door to apologize for not being there and that he now wanted to be a part of their life. he wanted to be here for his daughter, for Kate. and so they had decided to tie the knot. Kate wanted to give her child the experience of being in a proper family. and that worked. For the next three years that is.

Right from the third year of their marriage she had noticed something different about him. And because she didn't approach it then, it had now, five years later, swelled into this.

Their fights never end. He picks on her every move. It's as if he's waiting for her to give up. Like he wants an out and he's too cowardly to make the first move. Kate would have never gone so far in a defunct marriage had it not been for her daughter.

What would Avril go through if they decided to separate? They were a family. And you can't just make decisions about a ruined relationship that would lead to another relation being damaged. She didn't want Avril to have to live as a child with a single parent. No, that's not how a young girl should grow up. She needs a father figure in her life.

But then again, Kate thought, it's not like Will was being a good father to her now anyway. And Avril herself can see very clearly that her father has changed. Kate felt bad for her daughter. She didn't deserve this. No child deserves to come home to their parents fighting each and every day. And Kate felt horrible that she was that kind of a parent now.

But she was helpless; she loved her daughter, more than she's ever loved anyone else. And she wants what's best for her. Even though the thought of filing a divorce has come up umpteen times, Kate always pushed it away, wondering how it would affect Avril.

To add to the fights that they've been having, Kate was also beginning to suspect now that her husband was having an affair. Why else would he leave almost every night and return only in the mornings to change and go to work. And then they'd see him only again for dinner.

Even on the nights he decided to stay, he wasn't actually here. His mind always seemed pre occupied or he'd always be on the phone. And if she ever tried to ask him who it was that he was talking to, all he'd say was that it was work related. And he wouldn't give her any more details.

Clearly, their marriage was not what it was years ago. And she knew that it was just the formalities of a divorce that was left to be done… because in reality, the marriage they were living didn't seem like a marriage at all.

With all of these thoughts running through her head, Kate's mind was utterly exhausted and her body craved rest. She fell asleep on the couch itself.

* * *

When Rick Castle was done making breakfast for his daughter and mother, he checked his phone and was notified of a new text message.

The time stamp said it was received last night. It was from Avril. He smiled to himself as he read. "Thank you , for all your help today. Can't wait to work with you tomorrow too. You are a kind man."

He replied back immediately. "Good morning Avril, just saw your text. How about I meet you for coffee today before you go off to school. And if you're lucky, you might be able to submit your assignment today."

"Awesome, will meet you at 8 at the coffee shop near the library." came her quick reply.

Castle went ahead and changed and wished his daughter a good day at school. Just before he rushed out, she asked, "Where are you going dad?"

"There's this student I met yesterday at the library, she needed a little help with her assignment, so I just thought I'd help her out."

"That's sweet of you dad."

"Thanks, I'll be back soon. I'll pick you up from school today okay. Bye pumpkin"

saying this he left the loft and walked to the café, excited to meet Avril again.

* * *

**Thoughts? Leave me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews :) heres the next update. Hope you like where I'm going with this :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 3

Avril entered the café to find him already sitting at the table near the window. She smiled. He was staring outside and smiling at something. She approached him and said "What you looking at?"

he was brought out of his reverie with a start and looked up to find her  
"Oh, you're here, please have a seat.." he chuckled.

"I was just watching this little kid.. He's been throwing tantrums to go into that toyshop over there."

"And that's funny for you?"

"Well of course it is. It isn't for you?"

"Hey, if I was in his shoes I'd be doing the same thing."

Castle looked out again and spoke…

"Yea. I know… I remember taking Alexis out for a stroll and how she'd throw tantrums sometimes… I could never say no to her…"

"But after all you've told me about her, she's turned out pretty awesome hasn't she?"

"Yea. I don't know how." he chuckled. "I pampered her and spoilt her, her entire childhood"

Avril laughed. Castle then looked at her seriously and said, "You never did tell me anything about your family."

two coffees were then set on their table, "There's nothing amusing about my family" she smiled sadly. Looking down into her cup of coffee.

She knew this would rouse more questions. But she wasn't really one to talk about her family problems to anyone, let alone a writer who probably didn't really care.

"Hey… who said any of us are perfect?"

"Your family is…"

Castle realized there was much more to this young girl and he felt obligated to know what was going through her head. Obviously she was troubled about something that had to do with her family. And maybe she needed to talk it out to someone… He needed to make her feel comfortable. To assure her that he could help, even if lending a listening ear was all he could offer.

And to form that trust, he had to be open with her.

"How about I tell you a little something about myself…"

She looked up at him, really interested in knowing more about this writer.

"My life may seem perfect now… but that's only because I've been through the worst in my early days. I've been through two failed marriages, and that makes me cautious of the relationships I get into. It was a struggle raising Alexis all on my own, but I'd like to think it's made me a better person.

Now I know there's something on your mind that you don't want to share with me. But I think we're friends now, and I'd love to hear you out with anything that's troubling you."

She paused for a moment and said "How about we finish up with my assignment. And then I tell you what's going on in my life."

"Fair enough" Castle smiled

They went about adding a few things to her assignment, editing and rewriting a few pages. And finally when they were done, and Castle took his last sip from his coffee mug, Avril took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then spoke.

"My mom and Dad have been fighting a lot lately. Infact its been a couple of years that things have been rough. Dad never listens to any of us. He's always got his own stuff to do and he's never really there for us. Mom's been trying to be the bigger person, trying hard to work things out, but Dad seems disinterested in making anything work."

"if you dont mind me asking, what is it that your parents do?"

"My mom's a homicide detective and my dad's in the FBI. So their jobs allow them only the evenings to communicate. But all they ever do is fight. "

Castle was just about to say something to her when her phone buzzed with a text message. She read it and said  
"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to take your leave or I'll be late"

"Oh okay. Yea sure. We'll talk later"

She got up, threw her bag over her shoulder and just before walking out, she turned back around, stared at him for a moment, hesitating, and then walked out.

Castle just sat there. He felt bad for the girl. She doesn't deserve to go through something like this.

Just then his phone beeped.  
It was a message from her, "I've never really told anyone about my family issues. Thank you for listening"

he quickly sent a text back "Don't thank me… If at any time you just need someone to talk to, I'm here."

* * *

When Avril told Kate that her assignment turned out to be one of the best papers written in her class, Kate had been so proud of her. She even read the entire thing and said "I don't believe you did this all on your own"

And Avril laughed and said "I can never get anything past you, can't I?" she walked over to her mom gave her a kiss and said, "I had a lot of help from a new friend I made at the library."

"Oh yea, what's her name?"

"HIS name is Rick…"

"I see… well how about you invite him over for dinner, it's the least we could do after he helped you out with this."

Avril's face lit up "Really?"

"Yea, why not. I'd love to meet this new friend of yours…"

"Awesome! Let me go find my phone and I'll text him immediately. Oh mom you're going to love him!"

She squealed and ran upstairs in search of her phone. Kate laughed and continued dinner preparations for the night.

* * *

Castle walked back to his loft after spending the entire afternoon in the park. And all along the way he could only think about what a young girl of Avril's age must be going through when her parents are going through a rough marriage. He felt bad for her, and really wanted to be of some help.

That evening he received a text from Avril.

"She loved it! The assignment! Oh my god! She was so impressed. I'm so grateful to you . Thank you! I told my mom about it too, and she's asked me to invite you over for dinner with us tomorrow, please do come."

Castle chuckled to himself and then quickly replied "That's great. Sure, send me you're address and I'll be there. Can't wait."

It was true, Castle couldn't wait. Even after Avril had told him about the problems her parents were having, Castle wanted to meet them, they who had raised such a bright intelligent young girl.

Avril had mentioned that she was always in awe of her mom. He was eager to meet her, and tell her what an amazing daughter she has.

* * *

Will didn't turn up for dinner that night. Kate had stayed up studying a few case files and Will walked into their bedroom at exactly 12 midnight.

"Where were you for dinner..?" She asked him as he made his way to the bathroom without even acknowledging her presence in the room.

"I had dinner at the office. Now go to sleep"

Kate didn't believe him. He was a little tipsy, which obviously meant he went out somewhere and had a few drinks.

"Are you drunk?"

"What, no I'm not, now go to sleep."

"You better be home for dinner tomorrow… One of Avril's friends are coming over"

"Yea yea. Whatever"

and that's when Kate saw that mark on his neck. It was a love bite. The anger that boiled up in her was raging. He really was sleeping around.

She quickly put her files away, pulled the covers over herself, turned to face away from his side of the bed and tried to forget how miserable her life seemed at this moment. She really needed to do something about it.

* * *

**Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 4

They had had another fight in the morning before leaving for work. She had yelled and taken all of her anger out on him. And he shamelessly did the same. She really didn't understand the point of this marriage now. This was all they ever did.  
Fight.

She went off to the precinct that day, her mood completely put off. And right enough, she had a horrible day. The murder they were investigating seemed to be a tough one to crack. Any lead they got, turned out to be a dead end. And it frustrated her.

When she was back home, she immediately got to preparing dinner, knowing that she had just an hour left before Avril's friend arrived.

"Mom, He'll be here any moment now. Where's dad?"

Kate replied without looking up, "I don't know. I told him that we'd be having a guest over tonight…"

Avril sighed. "Okay whatever... I guess it's for the best."

Kate wanted to say something, but that's when they heard a knock on the door.  
"That must be him"

Avril's face lit up. Kate began to untie her apron, and she couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's excitement for her to meet this friend of hers. She wondered in the back of her mind whether this guy was more than just a friend to her daughter.

She laughed at her own little conclusion.  
They got to the door and Kate pulled it open.

There was an elder man at her door. she expected someone a lot younger. And the blue eyes that met hers were intoxicating. Her breath hitched when she recognized who they belonged to. Her mind took a few seconds to register the face in front of her and as if she had just seen a ghost, she shut the door as quickly as she opened it and leaned against it with her eyes closed.

"Mom!" what the hell? Why'd you do that"

"Avril! What is 'Best selling Romance novelist' Richard Castle doing at our doorstep?" she half whispered

"You know him?" "Wow, so he really is an author" she told herself with a chuckle in her voice!

"Avril!"

"What!?"

"Richard Castle is your friend who helped you with the assignment?"

"Yes mom, you know him?"

"Know him..? Are you kidding me.?! He's an author!"

"So you read his books?"

"Uhhh. no.. no…"

"Then how do you know who he is?"

"Avril… That's not the point. I was expecting some young nerdy looking guy of around your age. How on earth did this happen?"

"Mom, he's probably waiting out there wondering why my mom just slammed the door at him, now if you're done interrogating me... I'd like to open the door and invite him in you know."

Kate moved away from the door, straightening her face. Richard freaking Castle was at her door step. Richard freaking Castle was her daughters new friend.

'Calm down Kate… keep your cool' she repeated in her mind like a mantra.

Avril opened the door and there he was, still waiting. "Hey" he said to Avril. "Everything alright kiddo?"

Avril glanced in the direction of her mother and then back at him and said "Everything's cool. Come on in…"

They took a few steps in and Kate could not help but notice how much more handsome he looked in person.

And she hadn't realized he was standing before her now, until Avril's voice startled her "Mom! Are you dreaming?"

Castle chuckled. And that's when Kate noticed he had his hand stretched out in front of her. Avril must have probably introduced her to him.  
She gave him her hand and finally spoke. "Hi, it's so nice to meet you"

"The feeling is mutual. I've heard so much about you, that I'm actually honoured to meet you."

"Oh really?" Kate asked. Stealing a glance in Avril's direction "What has she told you about me?"

"Well it's enough for me to know you're a wonderful person."

Kate wanted to grin from ear to ear. But she was holding back. She did not want to show anyone in the room what a big fan of his she was.

"Why, thank you…"

"Mom, have you read any of Rick's books?"

Kate looked at her daughter for a second, still wondering how on earth did she get on a first name basis kind of friendship with this author.

Kate lied "uhhh... I think I came across one of your books when I was perusing the library"

"You've never read any?"

"No... No... Never. I'm sorry"

For some reason, she didn't want to tell him what a huge fan she was. She really didn't want her daughter to know. One thing she had always kept a secret from her daughter was the romance novels she read.

She never let Avril near her book collection in her bedroom. Only Will knew about her obsession with Castle's books.

"But mom... you just…" Avril begun, remembering her mom's reaction when she had first opened the door.

"Avril. Why don't you come help me set the table…"

Kate changed the topic. And they invited Castle to the dinning table.

As they sat around the table, Avril nudged her mom from under the table and then mouthed to her quietly "Where's dad?"

And as if on cue, they heard the front door open and in came Will. And when he came in their view and saw that they had company tonight, he wiped his hand down his face.

Avril called out to him "Dad, I want you to meet someone…"

Castle stood up to walk to the man and meet him, but he spoke "Uhh... Can we do this some other time sweetie, I'm dead tired…" saying this, he walked away, and upstairs.

Kate knew something like this would happen. And Avril looked so hurt by her Dad's behaviour.

Kate said "I hope you'll excuse me. I'll be right back..." Kate got up from the table and walked in after her husband.

Avril sat back down and said "I'm sorry about that…"

"No no.. it's alright.. I understand..."

They ate in silence after that. And the voices coming from her parent's bedroom was enough to tell her they were fighting again.

Castle noticed from across the table that Avril had turned really quiet and she wasn't looking up from her food. And that's when he saw a little tear run down her face. He got up and sat beside her and held her hand. "Hey kiddo... what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? This is not how I expected tonight to go. I just wanted a nice family dinner with a new friend I made, but look what it's turned into!"

Castle could imagine what the young girl was feeling. And he really wanted to be of some help.  
Just then Kate re-joined them and said

"I'm sorry about that . My husband is…"

"It's alright. That's okay. I could meet him some other time."

Kate smiled sadly at him, Ashamed at her husband's behaviour.

When Kate had gone in to ask him to at least come out and meet the Author, he had refused to. And then Kate brought up the fact that he was drunk again tonight and that had led to another argument.

They were almost finishing dinner now, when they heard footsteps. Wills footsteps. Of course, as on any other night, he wouldn't stay. They heard the front door close. And didn't have to look to know he was gone.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Rick didn't want to make them feel awkward and so he decided to help them forget the troubles of the evening.  
"So Kate, can I call you Kate?"

"Yea. why not.."

"Kate, have you read ANY of my novels?"

"Actually no. I've never gotten to read any of them… As I said before, just came across them in the library"

"That's a pity, their really good you know…"

"I bet they are." Kate smirked "After reading Avril's assignment, I can only imagine how good your books must be"

he laughed. "Thank you. So you're a homicide detective?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you investigating a murder currently?"

"Actually yea. But you wouldn't be interested in the details"

"Oh no. I am. I'd love to hear about it..."

Kate realized in his tone that he was sincerely interested in knowing about her case. And he was trying to get their minds off the recent events. and she appreciated him for that.

So she began to tell him all about the case they were working on. And she ended up telling him every detail.

He knew just the right questions to ask and it amazed Kate that he, a romance novelist, knew so much about murder investigations.

Kate was beginning to feel a lot lighter now, and Rick was making it easier for both her and Avril to forget about the worse part of the evening. He told them tales about his family, and they laughed at his silly jokes.

Kate wanted to swoon so much but she held back. She didn't want to come across as a crazy obsessed woman. So whenever the subject of his books came up, she tried to act as ignorant about them as her daughter was.

She was enjoying this evening and she realized it had been a really long time since she felt this good. And she knew it had something to do with the absence of her husband and the presence of a certain author.

* * *

After desert, Castle got up and asked for directions to the restroom.  
"To the left, down the hall way" said Avril

while Avril and her mom got to clearing up the table, He went off down the hall way. Castle couldn't discern what was going through his mind, ever since he saw Avril's mom.

He had felt something inside him the minute his eyes met hers and he just couldn't put a name on it. He'd never felt anything like it before and it worried him. Kate was a beautiful young woman, she had green eyes, long tresses of golden brown hair, and a figure that any man would go mad for, and over everything she had such an engaging personality.

The more she spoke, the more he wanted to learn about her. There was just something in the way she spoke that had him all ears. The way she'd laugh at his silly jokes, the way she'd bite on her lip when he was getting to the interesting part of his stories, the way she'd raise her eyebrow when she wanted to know more.  
Wait! Why was he noticing all of this!

Rick splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror before him.

'She's married. She may not be happily married, but she's married. Stop thinking about her that way!' he told himself.

But he couldn't seem to get her smile off his mind. He'd never seen a smile like hers. It was like the breath of spring. He closed his eyes, burning her smile into his memory.

As he was walking back down the hallway, he couldn't help but notice the door to her bedroom a little open. The curious man that he was, he decided to take a quick look inside. And the first thing that caught his attention was the book on her bedside table.

It was his.

The latest one he had written and was doing signings for lately.

'She lied' he thought with a cunning smile on his face. He stepped in and walked all the way to her bedside and opened the first drawer to find a whole collection of his books. He smiled proudly.

* * *

Kate was rinsing and Avril was drying. They always did the dishes this way.  
"Honey... I'm sorry about your dad earlier."

"Mom you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault."

Kate put her hand around her daughter and pulled her in to plant a soft kiss on her head  
"All the same... he shouldn't have acted that way…"

"Could I get one of those too?"  
They were both startled with his voice.

"Why , I'm sorry, but these are reserved only for my daughter"

"You can call me Rick, please." He sat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter and said "So what do I have to do to get one of those?"

"Seriously!? You're flirting with my mom?" Avril asked, as she came around to sit beside him.  
Rick panicked "What? I would never! No."

"Relax, I was kidding…" Avril said.

Rick sneaked a glance at Kate who at the same time looked at him with that teasing smile. He really didn't know what to make of it.

After a long while, Rick took their leave, but not before inviting them over next weekend to his place for dinner. Rick Castle was intrigued with this young mother-daughter pair, and he sincerely wanted to get to know them better.

"Thank you... for having me over tonight"

Kate put her arm around Avril and said "It was our pleasure having you here Mr. ... I'm sorry Rick"

he liked the sound of it from her lips. 'Stop staring at her lips' his conscience scolded him.

"I'll see you guys next week then."

It was pretty late and so Avril said goodnight to her mother and went upstairs to retire for the day.

Kate tied up the kitchen and closed all the doors and finally found herself in her bathtub after a very tiring day. She closed her eyes and the first face that came into her head was that of the writer who had been here just a while ago…

There was just so much more to him than what the tabloids said. Of course he's a charmer indeed, a sweet charmer.  
You're obsessing over him again' her conscience told her. And she couldn't help but wonder, 'was this really obsessing?' she had finally met the writer and she was impressed. And to be truthful, very intrigued by him…

She couldn't wait to meet him again on the weekend. She anticipated seeing him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kate found herself suddenly picturing Richard Castle in her head. And she couldn't help but appreciate his strong built. His biceps snug tightly in his shirt looked like he worked out. His hands, those beautiful hands that wrote out the most beautiful stories she had ever read.

A shiver ran up her spine as she pictured him writing away with those hands. Writing the very same collection of books she hid in her bedroom.

She sunk a little deeper into her bathtub… And the image of his blue eyes came to her. Oh those eyes. She'd never forget them for as long as she lives. They were intoxicating.

And to add to it, was his smile. A smile that always reached his blue eyes and made them shine all the more… his smile was contagious she had learned. And even right now, she was picturing his smile. His eyes. Him looking at her.

The way she caught him staring at her numerous times this evening. Yes. She had noticed. And every time, it gave her goose bumps… even right now... her body felt tingly thinking about him…

his hands, and as she thought about his hands again, she couldn't help her own from creeping lower down her body when suddenly 'What are you doing Kate?' a voice within her scolded.

and she opened her eyes back to reality. She took a deep breath then, straightened her face and sat up straight 'What just happened' she asked herself.

Not wanting to admit the answer to herself, she quickly got out of the tub, having spent a considerable amount of time there now, and drained the water out. she dried herself up and got into a big size lose t-shirt and headed for her bed.

When she was all settled in, she reached for her book on the bedside table and opened it to where she had left her bookmark. Kate then got lost in the words of Richard Castle like she did every night. His words would take her to another world. And usually she would just read a chapter or two and fall asleep. But tonight was different.

Tonight… she found herself glued to the book. She couldn't put it down for even a second.

What kept her wanting more every time she reached the end of a chapter? ; She didn't know. But at the back of her mind she knew it had something to do with the fact that she had met Richard Castle today.

And for some odd reason, the more she read about the two lead characters of his book, she began picturing herself in the woman's place and him in the place of the Woman's lover.

And when she finally reached the end of the book, where the two of them made love, she couldn't help the warmth that ran through her veins. The image in her head was beautiful. She turned to the last page then and found something written.

'That's strange' she thought. She would never write something in her books that way. Then what was this?

And as she read… she couldn't help the smirk that adorned her face. There, written in blue marker, in a handwriting she had waited in lengthy lines for, were Richard Castle's words.

"Hope you liked it. I'd like to know what you think of it when you're done reading. Give me a call? ;) "  
And below that was his number.

Kate sat up straight and kept the book aside. The man had sneaked into her room, found her book collection, found out the truth that she does read his books... and he left her his number asking her to call him as soon as she's done. Which would be around now.

Kate turned and looked at her phone. It was way past midnight. "Would he be awake? Where would this conversation go if I call him..?" she questioned herself

Kate was just reaching out for her phone, her every cell feeling alive at the thought of hearing his voice again… and then suddenly 'What are you thinking Kate! What's this you're doing? He's a single handsome writer, you're a woman, going through a tough marriage, you cannot judge your emotions so stop making decisions like these'

oh how she hated that voice inside her head. She huffed then, turned a night lamp off, pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.

The next morning, before leaving for the precinct, Kate saved his number in her phone's address book.

* * *

The next three days were pretty hectic for Kate. The case they were working on was a tough one to crack. And it didn't give her anytime to herself, other than the sleep she got as soon as she was home.

And to make matters worse, Will was acting all the more suspiciously and it was getting on her nerves. These days they didn't even feel the need to talk because they both knew it would end up in a fight. And Will wasn't even around a lot, so the question of talking never arose. It was Thursday night now and Kate had just come home to find Avril and her best friend Erica sitting on the couch doing homework.

"Erica, hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs Beckett… Thank you"

"What are you two up to?"

"Just homework. Mom, is it okay if Erica sleeps over tonight?"

"As long as her mom knows, I don't see why she can't"

"Awesome, oh and I ordered Pizza for dinner. "

"Okay… why don't I leave you two to it…"

"Don't you want pizza?"

"We ordered take out at the precinct, I'm really exhausted. I think I'll go to bed early tonight"

"Oh okay. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight sweetheart and I don't know about your dad, but seeing that he hasn't come home yet, I don't think he'll be coming in tonight. So don't leave any pizza for him, it would just go to waste. You two don't stay up long okay."

Kate kissed her daughter over her head and then went to her room, after a hot shower she got into bed and closed her eyes. She turned to her side. And waited... but couldn't sleep. She turned to the other side now and tried to get sleep. But it just didn't come to her.

She started at the ceiling now, she could read. It usually calmed her mind and gave her a good nap. But tonight she was feeling different. She looked at her phone then. It was 10 pm. 'I could text him, see if he's awake, and just tell him my opinion about his book. What's the harm in that?'she thought to herself.

She quickly sat up and reached for her phone and before she could change her mind. She sent him a text "Hi, it's Kate."

A few minutes passed and then came a reply "Kate hi... you found my message? ;)"

"Yes I did. You sneaked into my room Castle?"

"Uhhh... I'm sorry... I didn't look through anything other than your books, I swear... if that's what you're worried about. I'm sorry... :( "

Kate smiled to herself. She could imagine the pout on his face and it made her want to torture him some more.

"You're not forgiven."

"How about I make it up to you?"

"That depends… What are you insinuating?"

"Let me take you out for coffee"

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 7

The minute Kate saw the message, her heart jumped. The thought of meeting him again excited her. But no. what would it mean if she let him buy her a coffee? Would she be sending out the wrong signals to him if she said yes?

Kate didn't really know how to reply to him. Even though she really wanted to say yes. Even before she could reply, she received another text from him "Okay, forget the coffee.. How about I name a character after you in my next book… will you forgive me then?"

Kate couldn't believe her eyes; he just asked her if he could name a character in his book after her. Did he even have to ask her permission for that?!

She quickly replied "Well then I'll be on the lookout for my name when the next book is out."

"That you will. So now tell me honestly. What did you think of my book?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you"

Awwww come on Kate... Please..."

"I'll think about it… if you're a good host when we come over for dinner this weekend, then I might just tell you"

"Oh trust me… If I am anything, it's a good host... but I can be real naughty too" he replied back.

Kate couldn't help the way her teeth bit into her lip.  
"Well then I guess that makes two of us"

* * *

Rick had taken a risk by asking her to let him buy her a coffee. What was he thinking? That she'd say yes? He mentally slapped himself after the text was sent. Cause she had stopped replying and he wondered if he had crossed the line. So he quickly sent another text to remedy it, telling her he'd name a character in his next book after her. And when she replied, he huffed a sigh of relief.

He knew he was sounding really flirty with her, but he couldn't stop himself, she was flirting back too.

* * *

It was almost midnight now, Kate realized. They had been chatting away about everything and anything under the moon for about two whole hours!

"Hey, do you realize the time?" Kate texted him.

"Oh gosh! It's true what they say ha. Time flies when you're having fun"

"Yea. And something tells me you're still not sleepy. Are you?"

"I'm not. Are you?"

"Even if I'm not, I need to get some rest. Got a long day ahead tomorrow"

"Working on a case? You know it's too bad. I was just warming up to you ;)"

"Who said you have to stop? We can always talk tomorrow…" Kate texted.

Yea, she really wanted to talk to him again, maybe over a call the next time, or maybe even in person. But she knew one thing for sure... Richard Castle, just like his books, made her forget every little problem she ever had.

When she was talking to him, nothing but warmth filled her heart and relaxed her. And she was addicted.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked at the screen, it was him. She picked up and said "I tell you I have to sleep, so you try another method to keep me awake?" she joked.

"Why detective Beckett... if I wanted to keep u up, I'd use other, more full proof methods" he spoke in a low deep voice that had Kate suddenly feel really hot. 'Get a hold of yourself Kate' she told herself.

"I'm sure you would… now, what's the purpose of calling me up after we've chatted for over two hours"

"I'd like to meet up with you... once, before the weekend…"

Kate felt butterflies flutter around in her tummy. Initially when he had asked her to go out for coffee with him she had said no... But after two whole hours of chatting with him, she was charmed, and she really didn't want to say no. In fact every part of her was screaming yes.

"What for?"

"It doesn't have to be anything more than two good ol' friends catching up for a nice cup of coffee"

Kate thought for a moment. Why was she denying herself this? Richard was a good man, he's a good friend and all he wanted was to buy her coffee, of course he didn't mean anything else. He probably just wanted to get to know her better for his character in his next book.

"Okay... but just a quick coffee, cause then I have to rush to the precinct soon after"

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow then Kate..."

"Goodnight Castle."

"Until tomorrow detective"

Kate ended the call. She was meeting Richard Castle for coffee tomorrow. Yup. Richard Castle. Kate fell asleep with only one thing on her mind. Richard Castle.

* * *

Castle was sitting at his usual place at the café, waiting for Kate to arrive and he couldn't help but wonder what he was doing.

'What ARE you doing Rick? She's a married woman... and you're falling hard for her. What are you going to do? She's never going to see you as anything more than a friend'

'Then that's what I'll be to her. A friend.'he answered himself. 'Even though my feelings for her have already begun growing beyond the line of friendship... I'll keep that to myself. She'll be my secret crush… she doesn't have to know. She makes me feel alive. And I'll be damned if I let her get away. Maybe someday…'

even before Rick could finish that thought, the door to the café opened, and Kate Beckett walked in. but she was different. She was dressed to kill. Literally. Well of course she was dressed for work.

Her pants highlighting her long legs that went on for miles, her jacket hugging her upper body. And her hair... long brown and gold tresses of hair, bordering her sharp features.

He stood up to signal to her where he was and when she spotted him her face lit up with a smile that warmed his heart.  
As she walked over to his table, Rick signalled to the barista to get the coffees he had ordered. She sat across from him

"Did you sleep well Mr Castle?"

"Like a baby"

she laughed and he adored it.

"What about you?" he asked "My voice has a way of relaxing people you know"

"Oh I see… so in other words... you put people to sleep?"

Castle thought for a second and then spoke "uhhh… well when you put it that way…"

Kate laughed and it made his heart feel lighter. When their coffees came to the table, she said...  
"I usually place my own coffee order... I'm kind of specific"

"Just take a sip"

She did. And the warm liquid that rushed down her throat made her heart do a little summer sault. She opened her eyes. She hadn't even realized they had closed when she tasted the coffee.

"How'd you know my order?"

"I took the liberty of finding out from a source"

she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? This source cannot be named"

Kate squinted her eyes at him.  
"Okay okay, it was Avril"

"Should I be worried that you text my daughter?"

"No, she should be worried that I text you" he joked. And she looked at him with a smirk. "why, I pray your intentions are pure"

"Of course they are detective"

They spoke like that for the next half an hour, each flirting with the next, trying to be subtle.. But knowing all too well that the other was fully aware of what was happening between them.

Kate felt young around him. he made her feel alive. And she was enjoying every moment of the morning there with him. It was a great start to her day and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if this became an everyday thing.

For heavens sake, the man could make her smile with whatever he said. It was just so easy to be around him, to talk to him. She felt like she could trust him even though she'd hardly known him for a few days now.

The more they spoke, their friendship seemed to be growing stronger, and she felt great.

Rick finally brought up the one question he'd been waiting to ask her.  
"How are things with you and your husband now?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 8

He saw the way her demeanour changed. She suddenly looked stressed, troubled.

"Listen its cool if you don't want to tell me or something"

"No no... It's not that. it's just.. how do you know I'm having problems with him?"

"uhhhh.. i…"

"Avril told you?"

"yea…"

Kate took a deep breath then and looked out the window..

"It's been going on for a really long time now.. and I can see my marriage fall apart before my eyes. And there's nothing I can do about it. Even though I want so bad to make it work for Avril. She doesn't deserve this."

"What about you?"

Kate looked at him now…

"Me?" she smiled sadly. "I'm the one who married him Rick. It was my mistake. I should've known then that his love for me would fizzle out.. I should've been smarter.." she said with disgust.

"hey, this isn't your fault you know.. you couldn't have known"

"I know… but I wish I could make it right.."

"sometimes, you just gotta let the world take its course. What has to happen will happen Kate… even if you try to change it.. it might not work.."

"What are you saying.. I just give up?"  
She asked.

"What I'm saying is.. if this is not going anywhere.. don't string it along.. Avril may be hurt in the process.. but in the long run.. both of you need to be happy too.."

"Are you implying I divorce my husband?"

Rick was not really sure if he was doing the right thing here. She seemed to be getting angry, and restless.

"I'm just saying that you both deserve happiness and peace of mind."

There was silence between them. Kate was staring out the window. And after a minute, she looked at her watch and said..

"I have to get going to the precinct…"

"Kate…"

"No listen.. we'll talk later okay.."

"can I walk you to the precinct?"

"Ummm… thank you but I'd like to have some time alone." she half- smiled at him

she left soon after. And Rick wanted to hit himself. They were having such a beautiful morning, and he just had to go and ruin it that way by bringing up the one thing in her life she didnt want to be reminded of.

He quickly texted her "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you".

He walked back to his loft.. all the way thinking of Kate.

Had his 'love struck' self been the one talking there at the café ?  
or was that him being a friend, telling her, not so very subtly, to get a divorce?

However much you may think it was his selfish need to have her single, for him, it wasn't.

He had spoken as a friend, because he sincerely cared for Avril and Kate. He wanted them to live a better life. They didn't deserve to be treated this way and he'll be damned if he just sat by and watched them let their lives go to waste living in a relationship with a husband and father who just doesn't care.

Rick told himself he had done the right thing by suggesting to Kate to get a divorce, and it's alright for her to be upset about that… Cause eventually he knew, even she would agree that that's what's best. Kate wasn't blind.

* * *

It was evening now and he received a text from her "please don't apologize. I know you were just trying to help… I'm sorry I left that way... i don't know what came over me. I didn't get to thank you for the coffee either. Thank you so much. I had a good time"

Rick replied "I had an awesome morning too.. we should do that again sometime." He was playing with fire.

"Yea.. we should.. maybe sometime after this weekend"

Rick's heart did a little dance.. even if she was upset with him before, The fact that she was still up for dinner with him this weekend meant that she wasn't too upset with him.

"How was your day?"

her reply came after a whole hour  
"my day was good"

"That's means no case?"

"no. there was a case"

"Did you catch the killer?"

"Yes"

Rick realized she wasn't in the mood to text. So he didn't reply, maybe she was just tired or busy. but he was worried. he'd ask her later if something was wrong.

He kept his phone aside. And stared up at the ceiling. There was something so very beautiful about Kate Beckett.. and he so badly wanted the opportunity to get to know her some more. Was it wrong that that's what he wanted?

Alone time with a married woman?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 9

It was Saturday evening. There was a knock on the door. Rick looked at his Daughter Alexis with a huge grin "They're here"

Alexis stood up and ran to the door. Rick turned the stove off and quickly followed behind her.

Ever since that night, Rick hadn't gotten a chance to converse with Kate. Even now before dinner, it was Avril corresponding with him to find the address of his loft. Rick needed to know what was wrong.

When he swung the door open, his eyes met those of the beautiful young detective Kate Beckett. And she reciprocated the smile on his face.

"Hi" she said

"Hi" he replied. "Please, come in"

Avril stepped in first, scanning the huge loft from where she was standing.  
"Whoa! This place is huge!" she exclaimed while Castle took her jacket from her.

Avril then turned to her mom and said "This is what you get from being a writer? Why'd you become a detective?" Kate glared at her, and Alexis laughed.

"You must be Alexis?" Avril turned to her and asked.

Alexis hugged the teen and said "Hi. It's so nice to meet you. Dad has told me so much about you"

By then, Rick had stepped behind Kate to help her out of her jacket, and he couldn't quiet pay attention to what the two young girls were talking about cause he was too busy watching the detective slip her jacket off.  
And when she did, she turned her head to him and whispered "Thank you"

Rick noticed from the side of his eye, Alexis was leading Avril forward into the loft, he took this opportunity to ask her "Kate is everything alright? That day..."

"Castle... we'll talk later okay? Not now"

she interrupted him. He nodded. But still seemed worried. So she waited till the girls were out of listening range and looked at him with a smile and said

"Don't worry, I'm alright. I was upset that night, but I want to have a good time tonight. I'll tell you everything later okay?"

Rick smiled. "Okay, I'll help you forget"

"Been looking forward to it" she replied with a smirk.

They walked further into the loft to where the girls were seated at the kitchen counter; Rick went around and started plating the food. Kate stood where she was and looked around.

The loft was beautiful, huge, spacious, and this was just all she could see from where she was standing. "You have a beautiful home Castle"

"Thank you"

"Dad, can I take Avril up to my room, I want to show her my C.D. collection"

"Don't tell me you found someone with the same tastes in music as you?" Rick mocked.

"Dad!" Alexis glared at him.

Kate laughed. And he felt good.

"Not now pumpkin, after dinner. Why don't you take our friends to the dinning table"

Alexis led them to be seated at the table, but Kate turned back around to look at Castle  
"need any help over there chef?"

And by then Castle had managed to pick up all four plates at once in both his arms, balancing them all too well on his hands. When he was sure they wouldn't fall, he looked up at her with a huge grin and said "nope, I think I have everything"

She laughed again, and Rick loved the sound. He walked up to her and said, "Let's get eating."

The four of them sat themselves at the table and began to eat. And the next hour was full of compliments on Castle's cooking and his amazing chef skills.

They joked, laughed, and even though Alexis and Avril were a year apart, they gelled well together and had a lot of things to share with one another because of the similar subjects they had taken even though they went to different schools.

At one point, Alexis hinted something about having a boyfriend to Avril and both Kate and Rick overheard them.

Immediately both of them changed the topic, and while Kate let it go easily, Rick seemed a little extra inquisitive about what she may have said.

Kate found it cute. She smiled to herself; he was really a good father. Alexis was lucky to have him.

Avril then spoke up and said  
"so I finally read one of your books "

"Rick" he corrected her

"Sorry, Rick" she laughed.

"I went to the library and rented it for a day and finished it. It's amazing! I was glued to it."

"Wait, hold on. You rented it?"

he asked… and then stole a short glance at Kate, who had now reached for her glass of water.

"Yea, why?"

"Oh nothing. I thought I saw a copy of my book at your place that day when I came over," he replied with a cunning smile, not directed at her in particular.

he felt a foot kick into his shin under the table, and it almost made him jump.

"But I think I'm mistaking it for someone else's copy" he mended.

"yea, you probably are, I've never seen your books before, and I know mom doesn't read anything other than crime novels"

"hmmm… crime novels?" he looked to Kate with a smug smile on his lips. "You should read romance too. I could sign you a copy if you want"

he continued eating and so did the rest of them, but from the side of his eye, he knew she was cursing him under that well composed sweet little smile she was sporting. And he felt good.

He was almost done with dinner, when he felt Kate's knee brush against his thigh under the table. He looked at her. And she was acting so innocent. Conversing with the girls. He wondered whether she had done it on purpose, or whether it was unintentional.

He continued eating and listening to the ladies talk about something regarding Alexis's necklace. Again, he felt her knee brush against the materiel of his dress pants. And it sent a jolt of electricity through him.

This time he looked at her, and she looked back at him from under her eye lashes. With a wicked smile on her face.

"What are you staring at Castle?"

"umm... nothing"

"Don't mind him Kate, he does that sometimes" Alexis explained.  
Kate laughed, and looked back at him. And when the girls weren't paying attention, he mouthed,

"you're a tease"

"Pay back's a bitch isn't it?" she said after biting down lightly on her lip. Oh the things a small action like that did to him.

'Does she even know what her touch does to me?' he wondered while still staring at her. Staring at her smile, staring at her talk to his daughter, staring at her laugh at some joke Avril cracked… Staring at the way her eyes were so expressive…

He was brought out of his reverie, suddenly, when he heard Kate call out his name.

"Castle, they're gone up to Alexis' room. How about I help you with the dishes till their done?"

He looked around, realizing that it was just the two of them here now. He wondered for a moment whether he had been staring at her too obviously.

"Yea, sure… I could use a hand."

When they were done with the dishes, Castle poured them both a glass of wine, and they sat themselves at the kitchen counter.

* * *

**To be continued... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 10

After Kate took a good long sip, she spoke. "You really are a great host, except for the staring"

Castle looked down and chuckled.  
"Yea sorry about that. I was just..."

"It's alright. You don't have to explain" she smiled at him. And it lingered.  
He sipped on his wine, not taking his eyes off her either.

"Well you owe me an opinion on my book" he smiled proudly.

She laughed. "Well, let's just say, that when you found the book, I had already read it twice by then"

Rick's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Kate didn't want to look directly at him.  
But he could see the blush on her face.

"You really are a fan aren't you?"

"No comments" she chuckled

"You needn't say more. That's all I need."

She looked up into his eyes and felt her body go warm. He was looking at her like she was some kind of work of art on a gallery wall.

"What?" she asked

"You're a beautiful woman Kate" he whispered.

"I think the wine's getting to you" she chuckled, trying to side track where this conversation was going.

"Let me finish..."

Kate didn't look up at him, but she could see from the side of her eye, he was looking straight at her…

"You're beautiful. And I think I'm…"

Kate immediately felt panick rise within her.

"Rick... don't..." she got up abruptly and began to walk away. She had a feeling of where this was going and she couldn't let them go there. Things were already complicated. And if she knew where this was going, she didn't need him to say this right now. She didn't know how to deal with this right now.

"Kate wait... I'm sorry. Just forget about what I said. Please. Don't leave."  
he quickly tried to cover up whatever was happening.

'What's gotten into you' he scolded himself in his mind. 'Look what you're doing, you're driving her away!'

she turned around and looked at him.  
"Rick… I'm married..."

"I know." He said.

There was silence between them for a few moments and then Rick spoke.

"The girls are still upstairs and I wouldn't want to disturb them to tell them they have to part so soon, they're getting along well. Let's go sit, and why don't you tell me what went down that night when I texted you."

Kate nodded and he carried both their wine glasses and led them to the living room to be seated on the couch.

"Before I tell you about that night, let me first tell you that Will and I were college sweethearts. One night after a party, things got out of hand and we went over to his place because his parents were out and well, that must have been the time I conceived.

We were young and foolish and we didn't think.  
The day I realized I was pregnant, I told him about it, but he dumped me, saying the kid was not his, and that he wanted nothing to do with me or the child.

I had the option of aborting the child, but I didn't want to. My mom and dad were upset with me for a long time, but they accepted the child nevertheless. Avril was my little angel…"

Rick saw the smile on her face and it warmed his heart. She was a good mother.

"It was tough in the beginning. I can't say being a single mom was easy, even though I had my parents to help me take care of her. But I'd like to think I did a pretty good job with her."

she paused... and Rick took the moment to add "She's been raised beautifully"

she looked at him with a smile of appreciation.

"it was just after Avril's fifth birthday, he came around knocking at my door, said he was sorry he left me, and that he wanted to make things right, he wanted to start a family, be there for his daughter, even though he had missed out on the first five years of her life.

Like a fool, I actually thought he was a changed man, that he would really be here for the long run. I let him into our house, we got married soon. And things were going well. But three years into our married life and I could see him changing again. He wasn't the same and I knew things were going downhill again. And it's been this way since then."

A small tear rolled down Kate's cheek, and Rick so badly wanted to comfort her.

But she continued.  
"That day, when you brought up the idea of divorcing him…"

"Kate... I..."

"No, you were right. And that's why it upset me. Cause I knew what I had to do. I was just afraid of taking the first step… the thought of filing a divorce has come up so many times in these past two years Rick. I can't do this with him anymore."

"Then what are you waiting for Kate?"

"I always thought that maybe staying in this marriage is good for Avril, even though it doesn't work for me. I was always afraid of taking Avril away from her dad… but I was wrong"

Rick sat closer to her now and took her hand in his.

"That night when you texted me… Will came home late, and as usual he started arguing about some petty little thing. And Avril was in the room. She interfered and Will, in his drunken state threw a book at her direction."

Rick's blood began to boil.

"She dodged it, but it angered both of us. For the first time, I saw a side of Avril I never thought she had. She walked up to him and said things to his face. And at the end of it all she said  
"I don't know why mom tolerates you! If it's because of me... then mom... I'm telling you now... I don't want this man in my life anymore!"

and she stormed off to her room."

Kate took a deep breath then and looked at Rick. "I'm going to file for a divorce tomorrow Castle."  
Rick smiled softly at her, now taking her hands in both of his

"You're doing the right thing Kate. For both of you. You deserve to be loved and he's clearly not giving you what you deserve. Both of you."

"Thank you Rick." she smiled sadly  
"I need to go meet a lawyer tomorrow"

"I know someone who can help you"

"Castle, I wouldn't be able to afford…"

"No no… she's an old friend. And she owes me a favour. So I'm sure she'd do it for free. I'll give her a call tonight and ask her if she's free to see you tomorrow"

* * *

**So that's the update for today :) let me know what you think, in a review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 11

Kate unlocked her front door and let Avril go in before her. When they were inside, warm and on the couch, she finally spoke.

"I'm meeting a lawyer tomorrow"

Avril looked at her "so it's happening then?"

"Yea. We can't live this way sweetie... I know he's your dad, and the last thing I want is for you be taken away from family…"

"Mom. He's not family... he never was... he abandoned me when I was born. And he's been doing the same for the past few years. Come to think of it now, he's never really been a good father to me."

Kate pulled her daughter to her arms and she held her close for a while. Both of them needing this kind of comfort and support.  
"We'll get through this mom. Don't worry"

"I know." She kissed the top of her head and said "we'll be happier after this. I promise"

Avril said goodnight to her and then went off to bed. Kate finished all her chores and finally got in bed at around 11pm. She debated in her head whether to read a book or watch a movie. She really wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. For some reason she had some feeling of unrest in her.

She thought back about the earlier half of the evening. The time she spent at a handsome writer's loft.

A smile came to her face at the thought of him. He was a kind man, a caring father. He was everything she'd ever wanted in a husband.

Kate ran her hand through her hair. A lot of things had shifted between them tonight. They had been shamelessly flirting all night long. And Kate didn't regret it one bit. Castle was fun to be around and he always knew how to make her feel good.

Tonight though, with all the stealing glances across the dinner table, brushing knees against each other under the table, teasing openly, and even the hand holding… Kate was not really sure what signals she was sending out to him.

Of course, Kate was starting to feel something for him. But the minute she realized he was going to bring up the topic, she avoided it, ran from it. And it was pretty clear to her that she scared him. He immediately back tracked and took his words back. Not willing to let her go so easily.

He's waiting. And he's determined. And that made Kate even more confused. What lied ahead for them? She needed to know.

But right now, she needed to end things with her husband. And she needed to give that priority. She can't possibly think of another relationship right now. It's uncalled for. However badly she wanted it, she would just have to wait.

Oh but Richard Castle was stuck on her mind. She felt like all she ever did these days was think about him. Even now, she had a divorce to worry about and here she was, wondering what if there was anything in store in the future for her and Castle.

Of course those were HER dreams. How could she be so sure that that's what Castle wants too?

What if he's this way with every woman he meets? How would Avril react to her mom dating again?

And this worried her the most. Cause Avril had no clue that Kate had gotten this close to Castle. She knew nothing about their late night conversations or their coffee meet.

Kate's mind was working 100 thoughts per minute. And she just wanted all of it to shut down! She needed to stop thinking!

And like a saviour, came a message on her phone from the man in question.

"Okay so I spoke to her. And she said she's not in town, so if we want to meet her tomorrow, we'll have to drive on out and see her at her cabin. You up for a trip tomorrow?"

Kate smiled to herself. And quickly replied.  
"Okay. I'll have to call the precinct and let them know I'm not coming in tomorrow then. What time should I come pick you up?"

"Wait… I'll come pick you. Be ready by 9 am tomorrow okay."

Kate laughed. Then she looked at her bedside clock. And sent him another text.  
"Are you sleepy? Or can I call you? I just need someone to talk to"

Kate knew he'd never say no to her so she was just waiting for his reply and then she'd hit call on her phone.

Her phone suddenly began ringing and Kate wanted to laugh out loud. It was Rick. Of course, why send a text saying "Call" when you can call, yourself"

She quickly picked it up and said  
"I would have called you, you know"

"Oh I know, but I thought I'd make you smile"

"You always do"  
there was a comfortable silence on the line.

"How'd you know I'd be awake to reply to your message?" Kate asked.

"Trust me, when these kind of things happen, it's hard to even think of falling asleep. So I had a feeling you'd be awake"

"Well you're right... I can't get my mind to shut up"

"let me help you with that. What are you wearing?"

"Rick?!" Kate laughed. "You can't tell me you're serious!?

"Awww come on... I want the character in my book that I'm creating after you to be just like you and for that I need to know what you wear at night"

"Oh please that's the lamest excuse I've heard"  
She could already feel her head getting lighter and her body relaxing.

"Okay fine... then how am I supposed to know?"

"Use your imagination Writer boy"

"oh I do that all the time. The last time I imagined you in…"

"Shut up!"

"What" he chuckled. "Don't tell me you haven't been dreaming about me too"

"Ofcourse not" she lied with a chuckle.

"Liar"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Castle!"

"You couldn't control yourself today. In case you forgot... you were the one brushing your leg against mine under my table"

"ha! You're imagination runs wild I must say. You wish Castle" she teased.

"Anywho... I still want to know what you're wearing."

"Well I'm not telling you anything. If you want, you're just going to have to wait for a day when you can see for yourself"  
Kate couldn't believe she had just said that to him.

"Oh Kate. The day I get to see you for myself, in bed...you won't be wearing…"

"Castle!" she half scolded. "This topic is going way out of hand!"

"You're right" he laughed. "Your right... How about I read you something…"

"Okay. What are you going to read for me?"

"Since you love my last book so much... I'll read to you from there."

Kate chuckled "I'm waiting"

"Are you all tucked in?"

"Hmmm" she hummed in the affirmative.

He took a deep breath, cleared his throat and began to read to her over the phone.  
Kate found herself being transported to another world with the sound of his voice. She closed her eyes and focused on his every word, his voice, deep and throaty in her ears in the stillness of the night.

It calmed her down. It made every cell in her relax to such an extent that she felt herself slipping into a world of fictional characters... wherein she could picture herself with Castle. Kate was slipping into dreamland, sleep finally overtaking her tired self.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 12

Rick had reached the end of the chapter and could hear soft and slow breathing from the other end of the line. He smiled to himself. She had fallen asleep listening to him and that massaged his ego.

However much she tried to deny it... Rick knew for sure that Kate had strong feelings for him just as he did for her. And tonight, things had just gotten stronger between them. He wished he was with her right now to kiss her goodnight.

He hoped that if she was in her light sleep, she'd take the Bluetooth off her ear and keep it aside before falling deeper into slumber. Rick whispered a soft "Goodnight Kate" and ended the call.

How his lips itched to say the words "I love you" but it would be too soon. He couldn't say it just yet. He'd wait.

Rick was just going to catch some sleep himself, when he was notified of a text message on his phone from Avril.  
"Hey Rick, listen... this divorce thing, how does it work? I mean… okay I don't know how to put this... but I'm asking you this cause you've done this before. No offence. But how was it decided that you get custody of Alexis and not your ex-wife?"

Rick knew exactly where she was coming from. He should have known this would worry her. After all, she wants to be with her mom and not her dad. Seeing that he had custody of Alexis must have unnerved her a bit, to think that maybe her dad would get custody over her and not her mom.

"Hey kiddo... is this what's keeping you up so late? Let me explain to you. My case was a lot like yours. The only difference was, I was in the same place your mom is in. I was the parent who really took care of Alexis and I fought hard for her.

Even though her mother tried to get custody of her, I was able to win her over because my lawyer proved to the jury that I would be able to give my full attention and care to Alexis, and that's something her mother was not able to do."

He sent the text and then quickly typed another one.

"The chances of your dad getting custody of you are very less. Firstly cause the case against him is very strong. Secondly, mothers are given more preference when it comes to taking custody, and thirdly, I've arranged for the best divorce lawyer there is ;)  
so don't you stress kiddo. We got it all covered. Everything will be okay"

"Thank you Rick. Thanks for being here for us."

"Always. Now go get some sleep. And let me know if ever there's anything troubling you okay."

"Wait. Before I go to sleep, I hope you don't mind me asking you this Rick but, I'm really inquisitive. Why are you doing this for us?"

It was a good question. One that Castle needed to answer for himself.

"I don't really know the answer to that yet Avril, but I can tell you one thing. I care about you and your mother. And I don't want to see you guys being given anything less than you deserve."

"Fair enough. Thank you once again. For caring :* goodnight. " came her reply.

"Goodnight sweetie, sleep well"

* * *

The next morning, Kate got up really early and began to get ready. She called up captain gates and asked for the day off. It was still early and so she went into Avril's room to check on her, see if she's awake.

Kate saw Avril fast asleep with her phone in her hand. She shook her head. 'Teenagers these days'. She went to take it from her hand to place it on her bedside table when the conversation on her screen caught her eye. It was a conversation with Rick.

Now Kate was never the kind of mom who'd read her child's chats, but she badly wanted to know what they were talking about before Avril fell off to sleep. And when she read, she was touched. She sat down by her daughter's sleeping form and re-read. She then kept the phone aside and lightly tapped her baby awake.

"Hey beautiful. Good morning."

"Mom? What are you doing up so early?" she asked while stealing a glance at her alarm clock beside the bed.

"Got to go meet the lawyer today"

"Oh yea" Avril sat up. Kate leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her head and said,

"Don't get up yet. There's still a lot of time left... you can get up later and get ready for college. I've kept your breakfast ready. See that you eat all of it before you leave"

"I will"

That's when Kate's phone buzzed. It was a message from Castle saying "I'm downstairs"

"Well... I got to go now. My ride's here" she chuckled

and Avril laughed too. "Tell him I said hi"

"I will… now go back to sleep…"

Kate left her apartment after locking the front door behind her.

When she reached downstairs, the first thing that caught her eye was the man leaning against his car.

He was no ordinary man. He was the man who filled her dreams last night. He was the voice she fell asleep to. He was the man who held her in his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He was the man who worshipped her body. He was the man who made her feel alive while in such a semiconscious state. He was the man whose face she first pictured when she woke up this morning. Yes. Kate knew one thing for sure. She was falling hard and fast for Richard Castle.

He hadn't seen her yet and so she took the opportunity to admire him from where she was standing.

Clad in his jeans and a skin- fit v neck t-shirt, he looked ruggedly handsome and so freaking hot. It gave Kate shivers.

'Get a hold of yourself woman! You're not some teenager ruled by her hormones. Stop acting this way'

She took a few steps forward; his hair flew a little in the wind, the sunshine making his hair look a little brownish. In her dreams, when she touched his hair, it felt like silk against her fingers.

His shades covered his baby blues and Kate hated that she couldn't see them right now. He was scanning through something on his phone, and holding a Styrofoam cup of coffee in the other hand.

She walked up to him now, and when he looked up to find her there, his face lit up like he had seen an angel

"Good morning Kate"

"Good morning"

"Here" he said while handing her the coffee "I thought you might need this"

Kate willingly accepted the coffee, delighted at his thoughtfulness, she smiled at him warmly and said "wow, Thank you. It's just what I needed"

he opened the passenger side door for her, and she got in. after she buckled up, she looked towards his side. He had taken off his shades and he was adjusting the rear-view mirror.

Without looking directly at her, he asked "How'd you sleep last night"

Kate almost choked on her coffee. Almost. While sipping, she nodded.  
She noticed the wicked smile he had on. Oh the man had such an ego.  
"I slept well, thank you"

"Oh come on Kate, well? You slept well? I bet you must have had the best sleep of your life" he smugly said.

"Hey I can't give you all that credit. I was exhausted you know."

"Keep telling yourself that"

she chuckled. "What time did you go to sleep last night?"

Rick had just started the car now, getting on the road. "A little while after you. Avril was awake…"

"Uhhh yea... I know..."

"She told you?"

"No I read her phone"

"Kate!" he exclaimed in mocked horror.

"Oh shut up, I don't always go through her phone"

"Oh I get it now." he smiled that proud smile again. "You got inquisitive cause you saw my name in the conversation"

"What?" Kate laughed.

"It's alright you know... you can admit it. I know you want me all to yourself. You just have to say it"

Rick spoke, so very sure of himself. And this was what Kate loved about being with him. He always knew how to lighten her mood.

"You know what Rick, you're right. So now stop texting my daughter late into the night"

"oh so it's wrong to text her, but it's completely okay to text you into the night?"

"Yes" she replied quickly and then realized what she said. "No" she corrected just as quickly.

Rick laughed. "Make up your mind detective"

"No. you shouldn't be texting either of us into the night"

"Okay, I'll stop on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"Tell me what you wear at night to sleep"

"You just won't let it go, will you?" she chuckled

he kept his eyes on the road, but the smile on his face was immovable.  
"I told you, it's for your character in the next book"

"a t-shirt"

"hmmm?"

"A t-shirt is what I wear at night to sleep"

"is it all you wear?"

"I can't give you any more information" Kate spoke proudly and watched Castle swallow hard. Oh that Adams apple. She so badly wanted to have a good taste of it.

His hands clenched tighter around the wheel and Kate wanted to laugh out loud. He was just so easy.

Rick's head was filled with images of the sexy detective clad in just a big size t-shirt, and literally nothing else on, lying in her bed, reading his books.

"Keep your mind on the road Castle, we'll have plenty of time after all this is done, to discuss what goes down when the sun does too"

"Aye aye detective. I can't wait."

He looked at her now, this time into her eyes, and she found herself getting goose- bumbs.

She so badly wanted to just stop the car and ride him in his seat. The thought brought a blush onto her face that she wanted to hide somewhere.

But the way he was looking at her. It was as if she was naked before him. And she really didn't mind.

A honk from the car behind them disturbed that little moment they were having, and Kate looked away.

Rick however, a few miles ahead, reached out and held her hand. At first she didn't know how to react. But eventually, she let him hold her hand properly, intertwining her fingers with his.

This meant something that she didn't want to define yet. But she knew their friendship was no longer a friendship. It had, somewhere in the past few days, turned into something more.

* * *

**Like it? don't like it? let me know what you think in a review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 13

The drive was long and so they went on with their usual banter. Throwing subtext at each other like a tennis match. If Kate had any worries about this whole divorce issue, they were all forgotten the entire way. But the closer they got to their destination, Rick could feel that she was getting a little tense.

"What are you thinking about?"

"nothing, just…"

"Listen. I know your life may seem like a huge mess right now, but don't let it get to you. Things will all work out sooner or later. And even if they don't, I want you to know I'm always here"

She looked at him now and sincerely said "Thank you Rick"

"Always"

Kate realized that rick had started moving his thumb along her skin in small circles... and it was calming her down. It really helped her relax and she was grateful for that small gesture.

But his touch wasn't just any kind of touch. It brought back flashbacks of scenes in her dreams. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying hard to compose her racing heart.

But all she could think about was how his hands would feel on her skin on other places on her body…

Just then the car halted and Kate opened her eyes. She looked at him.

"Everything alright?" he asked her

She was flustered. But still managed to get a few words out of her mouth "Yea yea... I'm fine. Don't worry. Is this the place?"

"Yea. We're here"

The meeting with the lawyer went well. She spoke with Kate and after everything, she assured Kate that this will all go smoothly. Kate seemed more relaxed after their meeting.

They were driving back and Rick suggested they stop somewhere to grab a bite. He knew of this Italian restaurant on the way back and was sure Kate would love it too.

The owner of the restaurant was a good friend of Rick's and hence led him to his usual place in the restaurant. Whenever Rick came here, he would always want to sit in this spot cause it was quieter compared to the rest of the restaurant.

The owner however was surprised to see the young woman along with him. Rick had never brought anyone with him here before, save for his daughter. And hence, he suspected this woman must be someone special in Rick's life.

The booth was round and so, they ended up sitting besides each other, separated by just a few inches.

It was lunch time, and so, Rick ordered the specials for them both along with an expensive bottle of wine.

Kate couldn't help but notice how the setting was so much like a lunch date.  
"Feel free to order whatever you want Kate, Lunch is on me"

"Thank you, but I think whatever you've ordered should be sufficient"  
she smiled.

By the time they were done with lunch, Rick noticed how close they had come together. When did that even happen? He asked himself. But was grateful for the proximity. He could feel the warmth of her body and it made him feel good.

"You smell like cherries"

She looked at him

"you like cherries?"

"I do now." was his reply

and there was that charming smile again. Kate looked at his lips for a second and back at his eyes. Her body was suddenly very sensitive to everything around her.

The coolness of the restaurant, the smell of his cologne, the feel of his thigh next to hers... she suddenly began to feel really warm and she knew all too well it was because he was sitting beside her. He was looking at her. Right through her.

"What does this place mean to you?"

"How'd you know it means something?"

"Answer my question Rick" she put her hand lightly on his thigh. It was an innocent action. But it made Rick think otherwise. He liked the feel of her touch and he quickly glanced down for a second and back up at her.

"I come here when my mind is too messed up and I just need peace of mind. The homely atmosphere always helps me clear my head. It's special because it's my own personal space. No one ever sits at this booth because it's in the corner and it's too quiet, and so it's always available whenever I come here. I've only ever shared this with one other person in my life before you. Alexis."

Kate realized what he was implying.

"Why'd you bring me here then?"

"You know why." He stated, matter-of-factly.

He lifted her hand and kissed it. Kate closed her eyes. The feel of his lips on her skin, taking her to another world. The waiter chose just that moment to interrupt them with the bill.

Kate immediately pulled her hand away. Not making eye contact with him at all. The feel of his lips on her hand still lingering in her mind.

What was so special about this man, how was he able to make her feel this way. Her own husband could never, in her 10 years of marriage, make her feel this way.

Rick paid the bill, and left a heavy tip too. He said goodbye to his friend and walked Kate out to the car. She hadn't said a word to him ever since that moment they shared in the restaurant.

But she wanted to let him know that she was okay with it, without encouraging it totally. So while walking to where the car was, she let their fingers brush now and then. The shy smile on her face all too noticeable.

They were on their way back now, and Rick, now knowing she was a little okay with talking about 'them', tried his luck again.

"What do you see me as in your life Kate?"

"Castle, do we need to do this now?" she found herself panicking again, the reason for which she didn't know.

He didn't say anything. He really thought she'd answer him.

Kate realized he was a little disappointed.  
"I don't know what we are Rick…."

Ricks face showed signs of hurt. He was looking at the road ahead.  
"But we're certainly not friends anymore."

His deamenor seemed a little relaxed after that. They drove a few more miles ahead and then he asked "So is that a good thing? or a bad thing?"

Kate smiled to herself. "It's a good thing"

Rick looked at her, and he suddenly had this rush of adrenaline in him to kiss her. To stop the car right there and lean in and lock his lips with hers.

But he composed himself. Would it be too much for one day?

They had reached her building now and it was early evening.

Kate unbuckled her seat belt, and then looked at Castle. She didn't want to just leave him this way.  
"Drop me till my door?" she asked.

"Yea, sure, why not"

They rode up the elevator, standing so close to each other. And when they finally reached her door, she turned to him and said "Thank you for accompanying me today. And also for lunch. If it wasn't for you tagging along, my nerves would have got the best of me."

"Hey, no need to say thanks. I'd tag along with you anywhere and any day."

Kate chuckled and then looked to the ground. She didn't know what else to say to him, he was so unbelievably close to her, and she was so comfortable with that, it surprised her.

She moved a flick of hair that was falling on her face behind her ear. But he reached out and did it himself, and then his palm was on her cheek. And the next few moments happened so fast, Kate didn't even know when it had begun.

Rick's lips were on her, soft and so very gentle, kissing her and she suddenly felt her toes curl.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 14

Rick's lips were on her, soft and so very gentle, kissing her and she suddenly felt her toes curl.

She was losing her balance, her knees getting unbelievably weak. She placed her hands on his chest, for some kind of support and Rick had the presence of mind to place his free hand on the small of her back. He must have known she was getting unsteady on her legs.

His lips moved against hers so smoothly and Kate could feel the scratch of his light stubble against her skin and it sent shivers down her body. He was holding her so beautifully and she couldn't help but notice, she'd never experienced a kiss this beautiful before.

He wasn't just kissing her, he was worshipping her. He was pouring out an emotion through this little act of love. An emotion so strong that it overwhelmed her.

He kissed her like his life depended on it, like he'd never get a chance like this again. It was all lip and no tongue, she noticed and that, she found, was the beauty of it.

He was just that kind of man. Sweet, charming and all to loving. His lips were relishing hers, tasting her and cherishing the moment.

He didn't have to say it, she could feel it in the way he was kissing her, he was madly in love with her... and how she wished she could have the courage to admit to herself first, and then to him, that she was madly in love with him too.

She couldn't think straight at all right now, with the effect his lips were having on her. Her body was reacting in all the right ways and it had been so long since she felt this way now. Really long.

She couldn't help but wonder, was it really the kiss, or did it have something to do with the man who was completing the said action? Or was it both? Well she couldn't care less at this moment.

Her heart was beating erratically and the man of her dreams was lightly nibbling on her lower lip.

She kissed him back fervently, trying to give back just as much as he was giving her. She tasted him, the flame in her heart growing with every brush of her lips against his.  
He was strong, confident and so flawless. He knew just the right way to kiss her, to make her lose any control she had on the kiss.

She slid her hand into his hair, and yes, it really did feel like silk. The soft moan that escaped her was so not her. And it shocked her that she could elicit such a sound.

It only made things more heated as Rick felt encouraged to give her more. He hastened the kiss, getting more passionate now. He was dominant. And winning. And Kate found herself in a place where she felt like all her troubles and worries had vanished. That place was his arms.

Her troubles. Oh god her troubles. Those thoughts suddenly all came back to her, the reason she was with him today. Her divorce, it wasn't settled yet. She was still a married woman. She was 'Damaged goods'. Second-hand. Used.

Kate lightly pushed Rick away. Her eyes remaining closed, she took a few deep breaths, calming herself.  
"Castle…" she panted...  
"You have to go"

And she regretted the words immediately. For when she opened her eyes, she saw the same blue eyes, that a minute ago looked at her with utmost adoration and love, now, only held confusion and hurt.

Rick backed away a few steps and then walked briskly down the hallway. Ignoring the lift and taking the stairs.

Kate stood there, leaning against her door, staring at a wall in front of her. She wiped her face with her hands. Her body still calming down from the rush of that kiss.

Had she just ruined everything?

* * *

Rick Castle had just reached home. He walked straight into his study. And was pacing in front of his desk.

Did it really mean nothing to her?

It was about time they stopped stalling and just admit what they felt for each other, and that's the only reason he made that move.  
That moment had felt so apt… there was no better way to put it than through a kiss. And he sure made it clear to her through that kiss that he wanted her. That he loves her. No man kisses a woman that way, unless he strongly feels for her.

Castle was upset. Hurt. Angry. Because Kate Beckett kept denying the truth. The truth that she was in love with him too.

And if she wasn't, then she sure as hell was a good actress. Because it was pretty evident from her reaction to his lips that she wanted more, she didn't want him to stop.

Castle's phone had been ringing since a little while after he left Kate at her doorstep. But he was in no state to answer it. He didn't want to talk to her right now.

She was probably calling to tell him that she doesn't feel that way about him. But that would be a lie. And Castle was not going to stick around and listen to her fool herself. Cause she was sure as hell not fooling him.

Alexis walked into his study  
"Dad is everything alright?"

Castle tried to compose himself.  
"Yea. Yea sure, why'd you ask?"

"Cause you walked into the house and straight into the study without even looking my direction."  
"Oh, I'm sorry pumpkin... I was... I was just..."

"Is something wrong?"

Castle sat at his desk, and wiped his hand down his face.  
How was he supposed to explain this to his daughter? How was he supposed to tell her, he has fallen head over heels in love with Detective Kate Beckett, who is determined to fight her emotions and keep him at arm's length?

"Is it Kate?"

Castle looked up at her in confusion.  
"How'd you guess?"

Alexis lifted his phone off his desk and waved it saying  
"She's calling you and you aren't picking up. There are about 15 missed calls from her. Did you two have a fight?"

"Something like that"

"I think you should talk to her dad. Maybe she wants to sort things out but you aren't letting her."

Castle took a moment to think. His daughter was right. Kate is his friend first. His feelings for her other than friendship come next in line. She shouldn't be doing this to her.

If she doesn't want to be with him, that's her decision, and he has no right to force her into anything. He'd just have to accept 'them' for what they are. Friends.

"I'll leave you to it. But dad, can we talk later?"

"Of course." he smiled at her.

She left the room soon after.  
Rick dialled Kate's number soon after.

And the first thing he heard when she picked the call was a voice that pained his heart

"Where are you? Why weren't you picking my calls?"

"Kate are you crying?"

"Castle…" she choked on a sob again.

Castle rose from his seat, panic rising within him  
"Kate, what's wrong, where are you?"

"Will! That bastard!" she screamed through her cries

"What did he do Kate?! Tell me!" Rick's blood began to boil.

"Rick…I need you here. Please... just come here…"

"Where are you..? I'll be right there..."

* * *

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Thank you guys so much for all the sweet reviews you leave me. it means a lot :)  
I'm sorry for the late update. I had pre-written only upto chapter 14. so this took some time :) Enjoy.**

Also, Did you guys watch the sneak peek video for valkyrie?! OMG I couldn't stop screaming!

* * *

Chapter 15

Rick flew out of the loft, and took a cab to central park. He texted Alexis on his way there  
"had to rush out. Will be home soon. Love you"

Rick didn't know what to think. What could be the reason Kate was at central park right now, and not at home. What did that man do this time to make her life harder than it already is!

The cab halted, and Rick paid him in a hurry, forgetting to take his change. He rushed out into the park, not knowing where to find her. He looked around, searched for any sign of her.

Until finally, he spotted her sitting at the swing set at the north end of the park, he ran up to her, she was hunched over, her face in her hands.

"Kate?"

She looked up, and on seeing him, leaped up and crushed herself into his arms  
"You're here. Oh Castle I thought you wouldn't come."

Castle let his arms wrap tightly around her, she was sobbing in his arms. And he so badly wanted to know what happened. He lightly rubbed his palm on her back in small circles.  
"No. no. never…I'm here"

she eventually calmed down a bit and he pulled her away a little to look at her. She was a mess... but still beautiful.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

She nodded. Still not making eye contact with him.

"Why don't we sit and you tell me what happened?"

Kate sat back down on the swing and Castle sat on the one beside her.

"He was at home when I opened the door"

Castle's mind began to race a 100 miles per hour. Did he know they were outside kissing? Did he say something to her about it? Or worse, did he do something to her?  
He scanned her body quickly for any signs of the latter... worry and anger filling him. But even before he could voice his thoughts, she continued

"He was with another woman. On our couch. In our home."

"Oh Kate" Castle knew now why she was in this state.

Tears filled her eyes now again and she said a little louder now

"He was fucking another woman, in MY home Castle!"

She choked on his name and hid her face in her hands again, crying.

*flash back*  
Kate Beckett's life had never been more miserable than it was now. There was no way her life could get more complicated.  
When she had turned the lock and walked into her apartment, after watching the man she loved walk away from her because she had told him to go, right after he had kissed her, the only thought on her mind was how she'd make amends with him. She couldn't lose him that easily.

But the minute she looked up and into the living room, she saw them, heard them. Her husband. And. A woman. Yes. Her life really could get more miserable.

"Will!" she yelled.

And he looked back at the door from over his shoulder and Kate saw the look of panic in his eyes.  
"Kate… what are you doing home so early?"

Kate's anger knew no bounds now! He had the nerve!  
"What am I doing...? Get out of my home Will! Right now! And take that whore along with you!"

"It's not what it looks like"

"oh really?!" her husband could not act more stupid! "Well humour me!"

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"That's what I thought!  
You know what! Save it! I don't want to do this anymore!  
Just so you know, I filed for a divorce today. Now go ahead. Continue what you're doing! Don't let me interfere!

We're over! I've had enough of you! I'm done!"

she spoke firmly and turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her.

Somewhere along the staircase, she couldn't help but think what a mess her life had turned into!

She was running down the stairs in her building, tears flowing endlessly from her eyes. The image of her husband, the man who once loved her, doing the deed with another woman was so fresh in her mind right now, and she so badly wanted to just erase it away.

As soon as she reached the lobby of her building, the first thing she thought about was Avril. There was no way she could let Aril come home to that.

She quickly dialled her speed dial, composing herself to sound normal.  
The phone rang thrice on the other end and then it was picked up

"Katie, how are you?"

"Dad, hi. Listen, is it alright if Avril stays over with you guys for a while? Just until I get this whole divorce thing settled"

"of course of course, just let her know I'll come pick her up then. Is everything alright Katie?"

Kate sighed. Her eyes getting moist again. She tried hard to keep her voice straight

"No Dad, nothing feels alright right now. I'll tell you everything soon okay."

"Things will work out. Don't worry"

Kate said goodbye to him and hung up and quickly texted her daughter

"Hey honey, something came up, I need you to stay with grandma and grandpa for a while till I get all this sorted out okay. He'll come pick you up, and I'll have someone drop your stuff over"

Now that she had arranged for her daughter to be away from home for a while, she just needed to go somewhere and sit down. Compose her racing mind! Calm her angst down.

She really felt like going back upstairs and shooting him down with her gun. But what would that make her. It would be against everything she stood for.

Kate needed to go away from there before her mind gave her any more ideas. She hailed a cab and went to the one place she'd always gone whenever she was in peril. Her swing set at central park.

As soon as she was in the cab, there was just one person she wanted right now. Needed would be more apt. Richard Castle.  
He was the only person who would listen to her, hold her, comfort her, and be here for her. He understood her better than anyone else ever had! But would he come for her after she told him to go away. After she humiliated him for making a move on her...

Kate didn't want to think any more, she got her phone out and called him. 15 minutes later she was sitting at the swing, still waiting for him to pick her call. She was desperate. She needed him so bad!

And she totally understood why he wasn't picking up. He must be so upset with her. And that only brought on a whole new onslaught of emotions. 'I'm a complete mess! My life has turned into a junkyard!" was all her mind was telling her! First a love child, (but she'd never regret having Avril) then a failed marriage with a cheating husband. It was ridiculous.' She hid her face in her hands and sobbed. She hated her life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 16

After having narrated it all to Castle, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Feeling so much better after being able to tell him everything, after knowing he had heard everything.

When she opened her eyes, he was kneeling before her. He put both his palms on her cheeks, cradling her face

"It's alright. You can cry if you want. You can let it all out. You don't need to keep it all in when you're with me"

And that did it for her, she put her head down on his shoulder and wept.

"I'm a mess Castle, I'm a huge mess. When did my life become this way!?" she asked no one in particular.

"You're not a mess Kate. He's the one at fault here. He's the one losing out. He's ruined his life now, and as a result of his foolishness he's going to lose a beautiful family."

Rick rubbed small circles on her back; he could feel her tears seep through his shirt. He stood up and she stood with him, but her face remained hidden in his shoulder, her arms wrapped tight around his neck. And so he held her tight too.

She needed this. For all he knows, he could be the only thing holding her up from drowning in an ocean of self-pity.

He softly whispered now

"you know who's going to come out as the winner in all of this? You.

You get your life to yourself now. You won't have to be living in a relationship with someone who doesn't love you.

You'll have Avril, and the both of you can live happily, peacefully. You'll never have to worry about dealing with Will.

And you know above all this; you'll have a fresh start, a new beginning. Both of you."

Kate had stopped trembling in his arms now. And she was intently listening to his every word, it was calming her. Showing her that whatever has happened now, has happened for the best.

When she pulled away to look at him, he was looking back at her with eyes of worry, but yet with adoration.

"What did I do to deserve you in my life Rick?"  
He smiled then, and kissed over the top of her head. And said "the feeling is mutual Kate, I don't know what I did to have the opportunity of knowing you"

Kate finally smiled. This time, it reached her eyes.

Rick then held her hand and they walked ahead together. Somewhere along the way, he put his arm around her, and she leaned in against his side.

"I want to forget today castle."

"Spend the day with me, you'll forget everything that happened"

"I guess I'll have to take you up on that offer. I have nowhere else to go"

"Wait, where's Avril?"

"I've asked my mom and dad to let her stay with them for a while, just until I get all of this divorce business done"

"Yea, that's a good idea. Listen, I could get rid of that couch for you if you want…"

Kate found that really sweet and she looked at him and smiled in awe.  
"Thank you Castle, that's sweet of you. But don't worry, I won't be going home for a while"

"What do you mean?"

"That image. It keeps coming to my head. And it disgusts me. It'll take me sometime to forget, and until then I don't want to go back home"

"It's settled then, you're staying over at Casa Castle then"

Kate stopped in her steps and looked at him.  
"No Castle, that's not necessary"

"Kate, don't be ridiculous. Where do you want to stay otherwise?"

Kate thought for a moment. She could go stay at her parents place. But something in her was not ready to explain everything to her parents. It was too soon. Too recent in her memory. And they'd be so pushy to find out what happened.

"See. You know you want to stay over" he said.

She looked at him again. Unsure.

"Don't worry, my guest room is beautiful, you'll love it"  
He held her again and they walked to the sidewalk where they caught a cab.

When they were seated inside, Rick took her hand in his. And that silent gesture, once again, seemed to help Kate relax.

On the way, Rick suddenly spoke. "I'm sure, since you're a fan, you've heard of my two failed marriages."

"Yea. But I never read much about them. What happened?"

Castle then went on to tell her about Meredith, Alexis's mom and Gina, his second wife. He told Kate about how both his marriages failed and how at the time it had ruined him.

Kate was surprised to know that his first wife Meredith had cheated on him just as Will had cheated on her. She knew now, that he knew exactly what she must feel right now. He explained to her, that more than self-pity, it was his fear of never finding anyone that would love him the way he loved.

And that admission from him, hit home for her. He was afraid that no one would ever love him enough. If only he knew she had the same feelings for him as he felt for her. If only she could tell him that. Kate only leaned in closer by his side after he told her everything. And she softly spoke.

"Thank you for telling me this. For opening up to me about your marriages. And I don't know if this helps but, I know someone who loves you just as much as you will love her."

Rick smiled to himself. He knew what she was trying to do. At least he thought he did.

"Kate, you know someone who could be the woman of my dreams, and yet you've been hiding her from me?!"

"It's just that, she's going through a lot right now Castle. She needs time. And to add to all of this, she's afraid she's not good enough for you. She thinks of herself as damaged for life. Broken pieces of her that even if glued together, will still have cracks in them. Her life is complicated and she holds baggage. You deserve so much more"

"you do me a favour then; tell this young lady that I'll wait as long as it takes for her to be alright. I'm not perfect either. I'm just as broken as she could be. And my heart's still healing. And we don't have to be damaged goods. We can be beautiful together. Our hearts can heal together if she lets me into her life."

Kate was listening to his every word. She couldn't see his face but she was sure he was damn serious about everything he was saying. He obviously knew they were talking about her.

"But you haven't met her yet Castle, how do you know so much about her?" she played along.

"How do you know I haven't met her yet?" he said confidently. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. He simply smiled at her and said

"I've met her in my dreams. Where in, by the way, I can never really define for sure what she wears at night" he added playfully. And Kate felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"But she's beautiful. She's the one I want. And if that means waiting for her to notice me, I'll wait an eternity"

Kate wanted to kiss him, those lips always saying such beautiful things. Things that made her fall more in love with him.  
She opened her mouth to speak, when they felt the cab halt in front of his building.

"We're here" he said.

* * *

**Review please? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 17

They rode up the elevator together in silence. It was a comfortable silence. Castle opened the door to the loft and allowed her to enter before him. She began to take off her coat but he rushed to help her get it off.

Just then Alexis walked downstairs to find both of them.  
"Dad you're home! And Kate... hi. What are you doing here?"

Kate was about to say something, but Castle interrupted

"something came up honey, and Kate needed a place to stay. So I invited her over."

"I hope you don't mind Alexis, it'll just be for a day"

"Not at all Kate.."

"A day?" Castle asked.

"Castle... I don't want to…" Kate started to explain

"Wait, where's Avril?" Alexis asked

"Avril is at school, uhhhh... she'll be staying at her grandparents place for a while, just until my divorce is settled." Kate spoke.

"Alexis honey, do you mind showing Kate to the guest room. I'll just go back to her place to pick up a few things for her."

"Yea yea, sure"

Alexis walked ahead upstairs. But Kate waited and looked at Castle "What are you doing Castle... I don't intend on staying here for more than a day. Please..."

"Relax okay… make yourself at home. I won't force you... you can leave whenever you want… but you're still gonna need more clothes, and I'm sure Will would have that much shame to have left the house by now. I'll just go over and pick up some stuff and come back. Till then, you can go freshen up. I'll be back before you know it"

"Okay…"  
she turned around to go upstairs after Alexis, but then turned around and called out to him again "Castle?"

"Yea?" he asked from the door.

"I appreciate all that you're doing for me… really, Thank you"  
"Always" he said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Kate smiled to herself. There was just something in that word. Castle kept saying it to her. And come to think of it, it sounded like a kind of promise. She dwelled on it while she made her way upstairs.

Alexis was waiting for her at the door to the guestroom. She let her in and said  
"Make yourself comfortable, if there's anything you need, just let me know. I'm just down the hallway"

"Thank you. Uhhh... Alexis, I just want to be sure you're okay with me staying here"

"Of course Kate... why wouldn't I be?"

"Alright then."

Alexis was just leaving the room, when she hesitated. And so Kate asked her "something you want to tell me?"

"I just need to know Kate. What's your relationship with my Dad?"

Kate was taken aback. Alexis was suspecting something. Kate didn't know how to answer. Because really… what is her relationship with Castle?

"Uhhh…"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Alexis... it's complicated."

"My Dad's falling in love with you."

Kate's throat went dry. Alexis knew.

She continued "And I don't want to see him get hurt yet again."

"I won't hurt him Alexis. I do care for him"

"I hope so. I'm sorry I'm being like this. I'm just worried for him"

"it's justified. He's lucky to have you to look out for him."

Alexis nodded and went away. Kate sat down on the bed and thought for a moment. She knew one thing for sure; whether intentionally or unintentionally, Castle was making it obvious to his daughter that he's got feelings for her. And Kate really did want to start a relationship with him.

She found herself each day falling harder for him. But he sure as hell has bad timing. Kate's Life right now was so messed up. She just wished he'd stick around a little while longer, just until, she's settled.

Kate got up then and went into the bathroom. She freshened up and came back out. She knocked on Alexis' door, and on hearing her say "Come in" she peeked in.

"I just wanted to let you know… I may not be sure what your dad and I are right now, but I'm sure of one thing… I love when he's around. I am myself when he's with me… and he makes me feel good. And if that means something… if it makes sense to you, then go with it." She smiled. And Alexis smiled too.

"Hes happy when you're around too" Alexis replied with a smile.

* * *

They had all just finished dinner, and Alexis and Castle were doing the dishes. Kate found her phone, excused herself and went into the living room. Watching Castle and his daughter together, just made her miss her own daughter. And she just needed to talk to her.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Mom! Hey... where are you? When are you coming over here?"

"Probably tomorrow or day-after honey. I have to meet the lawyer again tomorrow, and it wouldn't make sense driving all the way up to grandpas cabin only to have to come back again in the morning."

"Yea... that doesn't make sense. Mom you sound really tired is everything alright?"

"I had a rough day…"

"You're home right? Why don't you go get an early nap?"

"I'm actually at Castle's house. Your dad was getting a little out of hand and I didn't want to stay there tonight. So Castle offered to let me use his guest room"

"ohhh.. Let me guess. You said no, but he insisted?"

"It's funny that you know him so well" Kate smiled.

"He's such a kid mom, don't you think?" Avril spoke excitedly.

Kate looked on into the kitchen to find Castle and his daughter splashing water on each other.

"That he is…" she chuckled.  
she then sat on the couch. "So how are mom and dad entertaining you?"

"Oh nothing much. grandpa and I were watching baseball for a little while. Then we had dinner. Grandam made my favourite. And now they're off to sleep. They were asking when you'd be coming over mom."

"give them my love okay, and tell them I'll try to come over tomorrow."

"Okay, i will. I missed you today, mom."

Kate's heart warmed up. "I miss you too sweetheart. Now why don't you go and try to get some sleep. And by the time you finish school tomorrow, I'll be home."

"I love you mom, goodnight"

"I love you too Avril. Sleep well"

Kate ended the call and just stared at her phone. She was going to have to tell her daughter eventually about what her father had done now.

But she just didn't know how to break it to her. And what about this whole thing with Castle? When and how was she going to explain all of that to Avril?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle

* * *

Chapter 18

"You didn't tell her then?"

Kate looked around to find Castle walking towards the couch with two glasses of wine in his hand.

"No. no... I couldn't... I don't know how." she looked down at her phone again.

Castle sat down at the other end of the couch and handed her the glass of wine.  
"Here, it's good for you"

"Thank you" she took it from him and sipped at it lightly. Letting the liquid warm her tongue and then her throat. She closed her eyes for just an extra second and then looked back at him.  
"I'll have to tell her soon."

Just then Alexis came walking into the living room  
"I'm off to finish my homework and then to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"What no laser tag? I thought we could finish a game before we sleep!" Castle whined and Kate chuckled.

"No dad it's late. And I have homework. And besides Kate looks really tired. I think she wants to sleep too. Goodnight Kate. Goodnight dad"

They wished her a goodnight and she went upstairs.

"You do look beat."

Kate took another sip of her wine then and said  
"how do you get over it? The feeling of being miserable. The constant self-pity…"

"I've come to believe its Love"

"what do you mean?"

"After Meredith cheated on me, I began trying to be the best for Alexis. Its cause I wanted to give her all the love I could. I dint want her to ever feel the lack of a parent's love. And that helped me forget what I had lost. It helped me remember what I have to live for."

"But Avril has grown up without much attention from him… she's kind of used to him not being around"

"Then maybe there's someone else in your life you want to be better for…"

Kate looked intently at him. Eager to hear this wise man's words.

"Maybe there's someone in your life who wants to be with you… but you feel you're a failure so you keep pushing them away. You could try to heal for that one person. It's all about love… how much do you love this person, to start working on yourself to be better?"

Kate was listening intently. Of course she never wanted Avril to feel the loss of a parent. She's still young. But Avril has grown up on the love of one parent. She wouldn't miss him much.

Castle was right. She did want to be better for someone. She did want to work on healing her self-confidence. For him. And more importantly, she wanted to be deserving of him. He was a kind hearted man. One of a kind.

Kate knew that castle was trying to help her realize how determined he was on being with her. Everything he said only assured her that he was willing to wait until she was ready again for a relationship.

She took her last sip from the glass, and then stood up.

"You're Right"

"I always am" he cockily replied

she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I need to go get some sleep now... goodnight Castle. And thank you"

"Until tomorrow detective."

Kate changed into her favourite purple t-shirt, the big loose one she often wore at nights to sleep. She switched off the lights and laid down.

When he had told her he was going to pick up a set of clothes of hers, the thought of underwear never crossed her mind. But Castle's a smart man.

A smile crept onto her face once again, when she pictured Castle going through her clothes and drawers. He even picked out her underwear and Kate didn't know what to feel about that right now.

And right enough, the man that he was, he picked out the lace. A blush crept onto her face as she wondered what must have been going through his mind when he opened that drawer of hers.

Kate switched off the night lamp, pulled the comfy thick cover over herself and fell asleep. The last thought on her mind being how would Castle react if he saw her in her lacy lingerie.

* * *

Castle was kissing her fervently, making her body fee things she hadn't in a long time. His hands were moving reverently along her naked skin, as if he were worshipping her… she was so close…

"Castle... Rick… please…"

And that's when it happened... Kate flew into a world of ecstasy... surpassing all borders that kept her sane… this world made her see lights behind her eye lids.. The sounds that her mouth created were sinful and lustful.  
And she didn't want to come down from there.

"I love you Kate" he whispered as they both came down from their highs.

Kate sat up. Sweaty, and needy. And feeling moist in places that were most intimate. She wiped her face.

It was a dream.

She kept her eyes closed. Willing for this whole scenario to change and for her to wake up to the man she was just dreaming about.

But it wasn't happening. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Castle's guestroom. But Castle wasn't here.

She ran her hand through her hair. She needed to calm down. She was still breathing hard and she had a blush on her face. If Castle was really any good as what he was in her dream. Well Kate really wanted him right now.

"Get a hold of yourself Kate! What's gotten into you?" That all too loud voice in her head spoke.

She needed a glass of water. She threw the covers off and got out of bed. She didn't mind walking out of the room, clad only in her t-shirt. It wasn't too revealing. It managed to cover her body till her upper thighs. It was decent enough.

Anyway, no one would be awake at this point of night. It was around 2.30 am in the morning. She walked downstairs into the kitchen, and poured herself a cold glass of water. She was sipping at it slowly, trying to get those images from her dream out of her mind. Oh but they wouldn't leave. They just kept replaying in her head.

There was a noise. And Kate looked around. Wondering where it may have come from.

She kept her glass down and walked into the living room to check if maybe Alexis had woken up and come downstairs. But she found no one. Kate was getting suspicious.

She walked back into the kitchen and reached for the top cabinet where Castle had placed her gun when she came over earlier in the afternoon.

It was crazy to think that anyone would break into the loft. Castle's loft was secured well. But Kate Beckett was trained to never be too sure of anything.

She scanned the living room once again. And then she heard the sound again. And this time, she heard it coming from Castle's study room.

She held the gun up in her hands. And walked towards the door to the study that was half open. She was in total detective mode now, all her senses awake to capture any sign of who was in the room.

It was as dark inside as it was out here. But Kate's eyes had adjusted to the darkness. And so, she opened the door gently and moved in. In the darkness of the room, she saw the outline of a figure, sitting behind Castle's desk. With the laptop opened in front of him.

Whoever it was, was looking through Castle's desk Drawer… Kate was sure now that this was a thief who had broken in. She quietly moved to where the room switches were.

Sure of herself that she wouldn't be noticed in the dark. There was a little light falling on the thief, but the brightness of the screen was low. And it gave Kate nothing.

She quickly switched on the light and held her gun aimed at the figure

"NYPD! Stop whatever you're doing and let me see your hands"

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Review please :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 19

There was a shriek that sounded like that of a girl. But it was no girl. It was Castle himself.  
There at his desk, sat Richard castle, a shirtless Richard Castle, looking like he had just seen a ghost, with his hands up in surrender.

She immediately put her gun down  
"What the hell Castle? What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question Kate" he said.

And then she saw his eyes scan her body from head to toe. She suddenly felt the need to cover up and the need to let him watch, all at the same time. His eyes lingered on her legs.

"Uhhh... do you always sleep-walk with a gun?"

"I wasn't sleep walking Castle, I came down for a glass of water and I heard a sound."

"So you immediately took off your pants and got your gun out to check on me?"  
he had a smile on his face and his gaze came up to her face again.

"For your information Castle, this is how I sleep. Now I heard a sound coming from your room and I thought someone had broken in"

"did you think maybe that someone was me?"

"Its 3 am Castle! Who writes at 3am in the morning"

"I do. And now that I know what you look like when you sleep, I can finally finish this chapter."

His fingers flew over the keyboard as he typed away. The sounds of his fingers hitting the keys was the only sound in the wee hours of the morning.

Kate took that time to admire this half naked man in front of her. Oh, he was just plain ruggedly handsome. Up until now she had only gotten to observe his facial features, but now, his face only seemed to look sexier when she could look at him in his half-naked glory.

His slight stubble adorned his face and it reminded her of the day he kissed her, of how it felt against her skin. Even now, the thought of it sent goose bumps down her body. His chest so toned and chiselled. His biceps and muscles, hard, strong, and flexing as he typed away.

How she wanted to touch him, to feel his skin under her palms, She was curious to know how warm he'd feel under her palms. under her. There was that moisture again, pooling between her legs. She shifted uncomfortably, wondering whether she should just leave the room and let him do his thing.

But she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stand there and watch him, because watching him gave her some kind of release within her. She was brought out of her reverie when he spoke

"As much as I love watching you stand pant-less in my study, I wouldn't want your beautiful legs to tire. Don't you want to go back to sleep? Or you could sit down if you want you know. Watching you is only helping me write better"

he smirked naughtily.

Kate took a few steps closer. And right enough his eyes gazed down at her long legs again. She wondered what he must be thinking every time he looks at them.

"May I have a look at what you've written so far Castle?"

"Hmmmmm" Castle said, distracted by her proximity

it wasn't until she came around the table that he realized she still had a gun in her hand

"Whoa" he closed his laptop. "You can't read this!"

"What? Why not? You just told me I could"

"did i?"

"Yes you did"

"Sorry I was distracted"

"I'm sure you were, now show me!"

"Okay but keep your gun away first, please"

Kate wanted to laugh at his fear of the gun. But then she wondered what he must have written in there that he thought she'd shoot him for. She placed the gun on his table and he opened the laptop.

But before she could start reading, Kate stole a glance at Castle, and realized he was wearing just his boxers. She tried to keep the image out of her head for now, 'concentrate Beckett'

oh but she couldn't. She was leaning in from behind him, reading from over his shoulder, and she could feel the warmth of his skin radiating off him. She could smell him. Was it cologne? Who wears cologne to sleep at night, and that's when she realized, that beautiful smell was from his hair.

He must have showered before going to bed and she just wanted to run her hand through his shampooed hair. She was so close to his face that she could hear his breathing. If he turned his head even a little bit, his lips would brush her cheek. Kate put her hand on his shoulder to just steady herself, and she was right, his skin was warm under her hand. And it felt good.

Castle was no less aware of her proximity.

He could smell that cherry scent again, and it was intoxicating, he wanted more. He wanted to turn and kiss her again like he did that day. He wanted to pull her onto his lap and make love to her. He wanted to touch those beautiful legs of hers that went on for miles.

And when she had walked into the room with that gun in her hand, the only thought that ran through his head was what it would feel like to be straddled with those legs. It was too late at night for him to be imagining anything decent. And he tried to stop fantasizing about her.

Wasn't it enough that the two chapters he had just written were a love scene between him and her in character? Get a hold of yourself Rick.

But right now, he didn't know what to think. She was reading from over his shoulder, and she could just murder him here if she doesn't like what she sees. Would she realize that the male character in this scene is him? Would she conclude that all of this is really what he wants for to happen?

He waited and suddenly he felt her place her hand on his shoulder. His whole body came alive with that touch. Including the parts he wanted to tame but failed miserably. Her hand felt soft and small against his skin. It was smooth and gentle, and he wondered if it would strangle him when she was done reading. Or whether she'd use it in better ways on him.

Oh his head was going there again  
'Stop it big rick! Behave!" he scolded inside his head.

He realized when she was done reading. She let out a warm exhale of air that washed against his bare skin.

She stood up straight then, and turned his chair to face her  
"Castle…"

* * *

**to be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Castle…"

"Listen, I know you want to kill me right now, but you could take this as fiction. It's just my imagination. However much I wish for all of this to be true, it's completely alright it if never happens… I mean not that I don't want it to happen; of course I would want something like this to happen. But obviously you don't want it to happen… "

"Castle!"  
She interrupted his babbling.

"Yes"

"Is this how you imagine our first night together to go?"

"Yes… but..."

"Shhh" she said while placing a finger on his lips.

She then held his hand and pulled him up to his feet. Castle was a little taller than her and she liked that. She never really noticed the height difference before cause she was always in heels.

She took a step closer, moving into his personal space, and Castle wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

He then felt her hands on his chest and she leaned in and brushed her lips against him, and as if her lips were controlling his brain, his hands moved involuntarily around her body, pulling her closer to him.

His tongue sought entrance to her mouth and she opened for him. Their tongues battled for dominance as her hand explored his warm chest, feeling every inch of his broad plains.

Her palms causing shivers to run down his spine every time they brushed over his pecks.

Castle couldn't help his hand when it moved lower on her back. She knew where he was headed and she readied herself for what he'd do next, and right enough when he grabbed her ass. The moan that she created was buffered by his kiss.

He pulled her closer to him and she let her hands slide over his shoulders. One making its way to his shoulder blade, the other taking the chance to creep into his hair. She was literally pulled against him now as his lips moved swiftly against hers, sucking onto her lower lip.

She knew all too well what this was doing to him, the evidence of his arousal, all too obvious against her clothed stomach. If only he knew what this was doing to her.

Castle slowly led them to the couch in his study and they sat down, but his lips never left hers until they were seated.

He pulled away then and looked at her, she had her eyes closed, he put her hair to one side, so that her neck was bare and open to him and he softly began kissing her neck. She griped his hair like it was the only thing keeping her sane.  
"Oh Castle…"

his lips and tongue worked expertly against her skin to awaken every nerve and sense in her body… she was so on edge. And to make matters more heated, she felt his hand now on her thigh, burning, moving slowly upwards until his finger inched under her t-shirt, tracing circles on her inner thigh.

She was hot down there and that was enough to tell him how much she wanted him. Kate placed her hand on his and tried to speak. She struggled to get her words out cause of the things he was making her feel...

"Cas..."

"Rick…"

"Hmmm" he hummed in response and it sent a vibe through her upper body and straight between her legs.

"Oh god Castle"

"We need… we need to…"

she breathed heavily for a moment as she felt his fingers push the neckline of her t-shirt off one of her shoulders, and his lips claiming the new area. He softly bit onto her shoulder and her nails involuntarily dug into his bicep.

"Castle!" she finally got the full word out

he looked at her now, his eyes darkened in lustful love for her.

"We need to slow this down… were rushing into this..."

"Hey I can go slower into this..." he smiled and she saw the twinkle in his eye. Of course he could make this slow and torturous for her. She would never doubt his abilities.

"What I meant was… we're rushing into this relationship…"

"Ohhh. Ohhh… well you could have warned me earlier..." he replied, and Kate sneaked a glance down at him. His member, straining against the thin material of his boxers. She had done that to him. Even though he did most of the work, she had still managed to leave him so aroused. And she felt bad that she would have to leave him that way.

"She leaned in and kissed him, and lightly pushed at his chest, urging him to lie down on the couch. She lay down beside him in his arms and said

"I'm sorry… I promise you, the next time, we'll go all the way okay... but tonights not the night. Tonight I just want to lay here with you, and feel you near me. I want to breathe you in and fall asleep in your arms"

"it's alright Kate. We'll take it slow if you want. But for now, at least let me have the pleasure of kissing you"  
"you don't need to ask Castle."

They fell asleep there. Snug in the arms of the person they loved. Kate loved him, of that she was sure. But she needed time to tell him that. She needed time to process what this relationship would mean.

Of course she wanted to be loved by him this way, but she wanted to be able to love him unconditionally too... and for that… she needed time.

He was asleep now, so Kate kissed his chest and closed her eyes. Falling to sleep along with him.

Rick woke up the next morning, his body aching from the position he was sleeping in right now. But he didn't care. Cause the last thing he remembers from last night, was falling asleep, holding the beautiful Kate Beckett in his arms…

Kate. She had started it all last night. She was the one who had kissed him last night and not the other way round. And everything went from there. So of course that meant something didn't it. Ricks heart felt hopeful.

He looked around his room, in search of her. She must have woken up early. He sat up and looked around the room. She wasn't here. He got up and went in search of her, maybe she was in the kitchen.

He went out but found only a mug of coffee there. She probably made coffee for them and went up to get ready. He ran upstairs, suddenly feeling a little worried.

He knocked on her door, but she didn't answer. It was open and so he peeked in to find the room cleared out of any evidence that she was here. He walked in. and looked around. She was gone. Rick didn't know what to think.

A yellow note on the bedside table caught his attention.

"Rick, I'm sorry I had to leave this way. I wanted to get an early start to my day, and I didn't want to wake you. I'll be meeting the lawyer today, and if all goes well, the divorce papers will be signed today.  
Rick, if there's one person I want to be with after all this is done, it's you. After last night, I learned that I have grown strong feelings for you and I can't deny that anymore. But I wish it were that easy.  
I need time Castle. I need time to clear my head. I want to be good for you. I want to be able to give you all of me. And for that I need time. I hope you'll understand Castle.

I'm taking leave for a while from the precinct too... I need to get out of here for a while and sort my life out. I know it's too much to ask you to wait for me Castle, but I promise you, I won't let you regret it. I will be back soon, and when I am, you'll be the first to know.  
Till then, I love you Rick Castle.  
I'll call you okay.

Kate."

Rick sat down and re read the letter. Again and again. He was hurt. Last night gave him hope, that they were starting something, they were acting upon their feelings for each other, even though they decided to take it slow, and he really thought he'd see her this morning, kiss her, and maybe ask her to go out with him.

He had dreams last night about them together.

Rick folded the letter, put it in his pocket and went downstairs. The coffee had become cold now. Funny. That's just what his heart felt too.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I'm extremely sorry for the delay in updating. I had an event in college over the last three days and its been pretty hectic. but I've finally found time to update... so here you are. :) don't forget to leave me a review.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 21

It had been 2 months now, and Castle was getting impatient and furious. Kate hadn't called ever since. And it made him feel like a fool. He had fallen in love with her, and now she was gone.

He understood all too well why she needed the time and space. She wanted to be good for him. She wanted to be herself with him and for that she needed time to let every scar or wound in her heal.

But it was two months now, and she hadn't called... and he was beginning to wonder if she would ever.

Usually he would sit at his desk at night before sleeping, editing the final draft for his book which was to release next month. The book about her. But tonight, writing about her, was making him feel lonely. And it unnerved him. He needed a drink. And he didn't want to sit at home and nurse his loneliness.

He quickly got dressed and drove on out to his bar 'the old haunt'. It was still early for the bar to close and so he went to the bartender and asked for his drinks to be sent downstairs to his office.

Rick sat there at his desk and drank. Slowly. But a lot. He wanted to forget every thought on his mind that was reminding him that Kate had gone away. He missed her dearly, and he just wished that some kind of force on earth would send her back to him soon.

Every time he looked at his phone, all he wanted to do was call her up, find out how she was doing, but he couldn't. She said she would call. And she would when she was ready. He'd just have to wait till then.

He had just finished a whole bottle of scotch, and had decided to head on back home. But just before he could leave, he noticed a commotion at the other end of the Bar.

"What's going on there?" he asked one of the bartenders

"Sir, it's one of the customers. He's a little too drunk and is causing a ruckus. We've been trying to get him out for a while but he won't leave."

"I'll see to him"

Castle walked on towards the men and asked the other waiters to back off. And when he saw the drunken man, he recognised him immediately. It was Will Sorenson.  
He couldn't be too sure though, because he had seen him just once at their place for dinner, and well, Castle was drunk too. He could probably just be seeing things.

"Sir, I will have to ask you to leave"

"I'm not going anywhere!" came Will's drunken reply

Castle took a step closer to him in an effort to lead him out of the bar. But Will turned around and punched him straight in the face.

Castle feel to the ground, his cheek bone, bruised.

His anger rose. And he quickly stood up. Castle could see red. And looking at Will, all he could think of, was that he was the reason Kate was not here. He was the reason Kate felt the need to go away for a while. He was the reason Kate though her life was miserable.

Castle's blood began to boil and in that anger he hit Will, throwing him to the ground,

"No one ever and I mean ever, comes into my Bar and hits me."

Will had fallen unconscious by then, and the cut on his head was beginning to bleed. Castle began to walk away, but not before asking his manager to call up an ambulance to take Will to the hospital.

Rick was home now. And when he entered the living room, Alexis was waiting up for him.

"Dad, where have you been" and on seeing his bruised cheek,

"Oh my God, what happened?"

She rushed to her father, worry filling her.

"I'm alright pumpkin. Really. It was just a little tiff at the old haunt. Nothing much."

"Dad, you drank again?"

"Just a little... don't worry, I'm fine"

"No youre not dad. Ever since Kate left, you've been miserable"

"What do you want me to do?" he snapped.

There was a pause then.

"Come on, let's get you to bed, and I'll put some antiseptic on that wound"

"I'm sorry." He said

Alexis hugged him tight then and said "It's alright dad. I understand."

'Oh but you don't Alexis. You will never understand this until you really fall in love.' He thought.

A month later, exactly three months since Kate left, Rick had just returned from a meeting with Black pawn. His book was to release in three days, and there were a lot of signings and book tours coming up too.

Rick was tired and just wanted to go to bed. By now, he was convinced that Kate was never coming back for him and that hurt. But he tried not to think of it. However much everything he did reminded him more of her. He missed her and there was nothing he could do about it.

He showered and got into bed, and was suddenly startled by the beep on his phone. He checked it to find a text. A text from Avril.

"Hey Mr Castle. I'm back"

Castle had sent a text to her last week, but hadn't received a reply. After which he concluded that she may have not taken her phone with her.

"Hi, when did you get back?"

"Two days ago, how are you?"

Castle felt a pain through his heart. They'd been back since two days ago, and Kate hadn't called him till now. He was now sure she didn't want him.

"I'm good, how was your trip? How's your mom doing?"

"We're both great, the trip was awesome! We had so much fun. But schools reopening next week and so I had to be back"

"I see… Avril, can we talk tomorrow, I'm dead tired today"

"Yea sure, that's cool. Goodnight Mr Castle. Sleep well, talk to you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Avril, give your mom my regards"

Rick looked at that last line again, before sending the message; he then kept the phone aside and turned to sleep. Trying not to think of the woman that has claimed his mind the last three months.

It was morning now, and Kate was making breakfast. She looked at the time. She couldn't be late for work today. She called out

"Avril, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming mom"

Avril walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter across from her mom, and said "Good morning mom"

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?"

"Yup"

"Okay, I'm off to the precinct now... you please be good, and give me a call and let me know if you're going out today okay…" she said while putting her shoes on.

"Okay mom. Don't worry, I think I'm just going to watch temptation lane all day today"

"Okay, and if your calling Emily over, make sure her mom knows she's here"

"Okay, I love you mom"

"Love you too sweetheart" Kate kissed her on the head and rushed towards the door.

"Oh mom, I forgot, Mr. Castle sent you his regards"

Kate froze in place. She then turned to Avril and said  
"You spoke with him?"

"Uhh... yea... I texted him last night... Was I not supposed to?"

"Avril, I thought we had planned we'd surprise him at his book launch"

"Oh... yea..." Avril sighed.  
"I forgot..." she said. Disappointed in herself.

Kate thought for a second. Panic filling her now. But then she composed herself and spoke,  
"It's alright... don't worry, we can still think of something."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 22

Kate thought about it on her way down in the elevator. What would Castle think now, if he knew she was back and still hadn't called? The only things that came up in her head made her feel a pinch in her heart. She could just imagine what he must feel. She took a phone out, debating whether she should call him up.

Just then her phone began ringing. It was Ryan, her colleague. She picked up and he quickly gave her an address. They had a crime scene to be at ASAP. Kate sighed.  
She'd just have to wait until tonight to talk to him.

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and went on into the day.

Castle had gotten out of the house early. He decided he wanted to spend the day out today, driving.

He just wanted the day to himself, to be able to just drive on out of the city and its busy streets and have some time to himself. He wanted to feel the cool wind on his face and just try and forget everything that's been weighing his mind down these past few weeks.

He was passing through the city and he spotted her.

There in her long coat. The one he loved seeing her in. and a coffee in her hand, she was just leaving a coffee shop. She was with someone. It was another man. And he seemed to follow behind her like he was more than just an acquaintance. She was laughing at something he just said.

Castle didn't want to look anymore. He just hit the acceleration and drove on as soon as the signal went green. He didn't want to look at her, or think of her ever again.

It was 10pm now, and Kate was parked outside his building. Wondering what she'd say to him when she went upstairs. She had missed him so much the whole time she was away, that the thought of seeing him again, made her smile.

She wondered what it would feel like to kiss him again, to be held by him in those strong arms of his, to see the smile on his face when he sees her. She got out of her car and strode on over to the elevator.

3 months was a long time, and she prayed he wasn't too upset that she'd been away this long. She'd make it up to him.

She knew just how. She bit her lip at the thought of the things she could do to make it up to him. Castle had no idea what he was in for.

The elevator opened up to his floor, and she went on to his door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

It was 11pm. Castle had finally reached his building. His day was long and unfruitful. However much he tried, he couldn't get her off his mind.

And to add to all of it, that image of her with another man wouldn't leave his head. Was she really that shallow? To keep him waiting, while she went about seeing other men. He felt betrayed.

The elevator doors opened on his floor, and he stepped out to find a figure crouched up on the floor outside his door. He walked forward, curious and worried only to find, when he went closer that it was the woman in question.

"Kate?"

She looked up to find him staring down at her. And on seeing his face, her face lit up and she quickly stood up.

"Castle!" she exclaimed and put her arms around his neck, hugging him so tight. She hadn't realized until 3 seconds into the hug, that he wasn't holding her back.

He was absolutely still. She pulled away and looked at him.  
"Castle it's me"

"I know it's you Kate" he spoke firmly. "How long have you been out here?"

"An hour now. Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Castle, what's wrong?"

Castle moved around her to turn the key in his door. She stood behind him, shocked and confused, and mostly scared.  
'What was going on... why was he acting this way? Wasn't he happy to see her?' a million questions ran through her head.

"Castle… Rick..."

"Why are you here Kate?"

"Rick, Avril told me you..."

"Yea... I texted her... told her to give you my regards… that's all... I didn't ask for anything more... what are you doing here?"

He sounded so rude, even to his own ears. But he couldn't help it. He was hurt.

"Castle… I was going to call you..."

"Yea... but you didn't okay." He snapped. "You didn't, and I get it. You've moved on. I just wish I was informed sooner that you're seeing other people"

Castle walked into his loft swiftly. Leaving the door open and an unsure Kate behind him. She followed him in, determined to find out whatever was going on here.

"What are you talking about Rick? What do you...? Seeing other people? Who told you I was seeing someone?"

"No one had to tell me Kate... I saw you today… outside the coffee shop"

Kate took a moment to think back on her day. He was completely misunderstanding this.

"Rick, the man you saw with me..."

"I don't want to know Kate" he yelled.

"Just listen to me Castle!" she yelled back.

"He's my colleague. Javier Esposito. Detective Esposito. He's nothing more than a friend to me. A brother, if anything."

Castle was looking at her now. Not knowing what to make of this. He had clearly read it all wrong.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you were back from your little vacation and still hadn't called."

"Castle…" she took a step toward him.

"I waited for a call from you; I spent hours starring at the phone this past month…"

"Castle, we wanted to surprise you at your book launch. That's the only reason I didn't call as soon as I was back..."

"No Kate… you were gone three months! Three months! Do you even know how long that is? When I read your letter, I thought the longest you'd be away was a month. I had no clue you'd be gone this long… I had no idea where you were, how you were doing... Nothing."

"Castle… you have to understand... I needed the time. You've been through a divorce... you know what it's like... I just needed to be away from here and it helped. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you understood."

Castle said nothing. He walked to the kitchen counter and just leaned against it. Not willing to face her just yet. Kate walked up behind him; she put her arms around him and rested her cheek against his back. Suddenly scared of where this was going. Was he not going to forgive her? Was he so tired of waiting theses last three months that he didn't want her anymore? Pain filled her heart at the thought. No! She couldn't have let that happen.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I was gone so long. But I'm back now. And I'm finally ready to be the relationship I want with you. I missed you Rick... not a day went by that I didn't think of you. I just wanted to be close to you again. And now I'm here… I'm here Castle. I want you. I need you." She didn't care that she sounded desperate. She didn't care that she sounded needy. Right now, her only aim was to save what she had with him.

Castle turned around... and she looked up at him. He put his arms around her then and she sunk her face to his chest. He rested his chin over her head, holding her tight to him. His arms making it clear to her that he was never going to let her go again.

"I missed you so much Kate" he kissed her head.

A small tear escaped her eye. She had hurt him so bad and she was beginning to feel horrible.

"But I'm so glad you're back" he whispered.

Kate pulled away to look at him now, and he had a smile on his face. She placed her palm on his cheek, and said

"I want to make it up to you Castle... I didn't even think for once how much my being away would affect you.."

"Go out with me... let me take you out to dinner tomorrow… just you and me"

Kate smiled. Of course. It would be their first date. Her first date with the man of her dreams. The thought of it made her feel warm inside.

"I'd love to"

the smile that adorned his lips was so contagious. Kate chuckled and she felt Castle lift her off the ground and before she knew what he was thinking, he was spinning her around.

"Castle!" She squealed, "What are you doing?" she chuckled at his excitement.

"You're back!" he exclaimed  
"and you're mine!"

He finally put her down…

"You'll always be mine Kate"

saying this, he traced the outline of her face with his hand and then slowly leaned in to kiss those beautiful lips.

And everything felt so new for her. This kiss... this one right here, felt like their first kiss. She felt like the ground under her feet disappeared. She went weak at the knees again.

How was he able to do that with just his lips was beyond her. All she could think of now, was how this man wasn't afraid to show her just how much he wanted her. He was kissing her like she was his oxygen.

Oxygen. Something she needed right now. Cause he was taking her breath away with every brush of his lips against hers. Every swish of his tongue against hers sent shivers down her spine and she wanted to jump him right there.

But they had all the time in the world for that. Right now, she wanted to savour this moment.

This beautiful moment of being in his arms, held in his warmth, knowing that she was his now.

Nothing could stop her from loving him. She was in love with him and she was going to spend the rest of her life, making it clear to him.

* * *

**Reviews please? they make me write new chapters faster. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 23

Rick dropped her off at her building that night. And on his drive back home he got a text from Alexis.  
"Just got home dad, where are you?"

Alexis had gone over to a friend's place for a little party. And on coming home to an empty house, she was probably worried about him. He quickly texted back.  
"I'm on my way home pumpkin. See you soon"

Castle heart felt much lighter now. It felt like ages since he'd felt this way, even though it had been just three months.

Before she went up to her apartment, they had kissed once again in his car, both unwilling to let go. And things were only beginning to get heated. He suggested they jump into the back of the car, but she decided against it, promising him that she'd let him have his way with her tomorrow night.

With that in mind, he said goodnight to her, and she ran into her building. Turning one last time to wave goodbye to him before he drove off back home.

Castle had never felt this way before. He was so in love with this woman, and he found that he had never felt this kind of a strong emotion for any of his two ex-wives. This, what he shared with Kate was real.

And he hoped and prayed that one day; someday soon, they would seal the deal... because more than anything, he wanted Kate to be his Always. He wanted to have her to himself, all his life long.

He wanted to love her and care for her, and be here for her. Of course, they were still a long way off from talking about it, hell, their daughters had no clue what's been going on between them.

Well at least Alexis had an idea. But he doubted Kate had said anything about her feelings for him to Avril. He prayed Avril wouldn't have a problem with it.

When Kate got home, she locked the door behind her and leaned against it. She closed her eyes. Her heart was still beating erratically from the heated kiss they shared downstairs in his car, and she really needed to calm down

"Mom, is that you?"

"Yes honey, I'm home"

she wiped her hand down her face and composed herself. She walked into the living room to find Avril on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap, she was watching a movie.

"Which one are you watching?" she said while walking towards her.

"Safe haven"

"Ahhh... I see... How about I go take a shower, and then I'll join you?"

"Hmmm" she hummed her reply, too engrossed in the movie. Kate chuckled and placed a kiss on her daughters head and went into her room.

15 minutes later, Kate made herself comfortable on the couch along with Avril, both of them, snug and comfy in their pyjamas. Kate loved spending time with her daughter this way, and theses past three months that they had spent together had only strengthened the bond they shared.

An hour into the movie and Avril was lying across the sofa, her head resting in her mother's lap. Kate's phone beeped in her hand, and she smiled at the text that opened up.

"It's funny, how I feel the need to be in touch with you all the time. (Pun intended)"

Kate wanted to laugh out loud. She replied quickly  
"that is the saddest pick up line I've heard Castle."

"Oh please. You're smiling. Mission accomplished. What are you doing?"

"Watching safe haven with Avril"

"Oh I love that movie. I won't disturb you to. Just text me before you sleep okay."

"How would I know if you're still awake?"

"I'll be up. Don't worry."

Kate smiled and kept the phone away. She looked down at her daughter who seemed so engrossed in the movie.

Kate let her fingers slide into her daughters brown curls. Kate loved that Avril had hair just like hers. Even her eyes, were a shade close to hers. She played in her daughter's hair, until she realized Avril had fallen asleep on her lap. She smiled. It felt like she was 5 again. Kate wanted to carry her to her room, and not disturb her sleep, but Avril was grown up now. Carrying her would not be an option.

Its times like these, Kate wished Avril had someone she could call her dad. An image of Castle flashed through her mind, but Kate wasn't really sure how all of this would work out.

Was it right of her to wish for Castle to be her partner; was it right of her to want Castle to be Avril's father figure? Avril does look up to Castle, and he is really good with her. But would she be okay with her being in a relationship with him?

The movie credits started rolling in, and Kate turned the TV off. She then lightly tapped the sleeping teenager.  
"Hey honey... the movie's over. Why don't you go to bed now and try and catch some more sleep."

Avril sat up, yawned and looked at her mom.  
"How long was I out?"

"Long enough to have not understood the movie at all." Kate teased

"oh well. I'll just re-watch it tomorrow" she stood up and kissed Kate on the cheek.  
"Good night mom. I love you"

"I love you too sweet heart. Sleep well."

She walked upstairs and disappeared into her room. Kate locked all the doors and switched all the lights off. She finally got into her own bed then, switched the lights off, keeping just her night lamp on and reaching for her phone from the bedside table. It was way past midnight.

"You awake?" she texted him

"I thought you'd never ask" came his smug reply

"Why are you awake so late?"

"Was just writing"

"your book is releasing day after tomorrow, what could you possibly still be writing?"

"Hey, you gave me enough today for a sex scene for my next book"

"Kate felt the blood rush to her cheeks. So you were up writing a sex scene, fantasizing about me?"  
She teased.

"My favourite hobby next to laser tag"

"You are such a kid"

"I'll prove that wrong detective. Just you wait until tomorrow"

"well, whatever you do Castle, you'll always be a nine year old on a sugar rush to me"

"Just you wait detective. I'll change your mind tomorrow. Well, I'd love to go on talking about my plans for tomorrow, but there's something else I want to talk to you about. Mind if I call you?"

"Is something wrong? Yea sure, call"

her phone rang and she picked on the first ring.  
"Is everything alright?"

"Don't worry; it's nothing that bad... I just wanted to know, have you talked to Avril about us?"

There was a slow exhale on her side. And Castle spoke  
"I take that as a no"

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her about it."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know Castle... its just…"

"You're afraid"

"Yea…"

"I think I know what you're afraid of. You're worried she won't approve of our relationship, and then we'd have to end things when we've not even started."

Just the thought of it made her cringe.  
"Exactly. Castle, she's got nothing against you. She loves talking to you, she loves being around you, and she's so proud to have you as a friend, but what if she hates the idea of her mom dating you. What if she doesn't want you in that place in her life? What if she hates me for starting this off with you… what happens then? What happens to us?"

"But you can't keep avoiding this talk with her Kate. You need to approach it before we let ourselves get serious"

"What are you implying Castle?"

"I know this is not something you want to hear. Trust me, it's something I dread happening, but if Avril has a problem with us… I'm sure you wouldn't want to get into something your daughter doesn't approve of"

"Rick... I don't want to lose you... what are we going to do?"

"Kate, you haven't talked to her yet. So just think positively. There's a 50% chance she'll be okay with us. Don't worry okay, we'll work something out. Just be honest with her."

"Castle…"

"Hmmm"

"will you hate me if I have to end things with you, for her…?"  
"I won't hate you Kate. I could never hate you. I'll only respect you more. Because that will only prove to me what an amazing mother you are."

"Thank you"

"Always. It's late now… how about we catch up on our sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yea, pick me up at 8? Avril's going over to Emily's place tomorrow after school and she's sleeping over there too, they've got some assignment to work on together. So I'll only be able to talk to her the next day."

"8 sounds great. And well if worst case scenario takes place and she doesn't like the idea of us, well at least we'll have tomorrow"

"yea." Kate said sadly.

"Hey, lighten up… I'm not going to leave without a fight"

"I know" she smiled. "Me too. Good night Castle"

"Until tomorrow Kate… I lo…" he stopped himself and continued then "sleep well"  
Kate could help but wonder why he hesitated.

"I want to say it in person to you" he answered her unasked question. She smiled.

"That's sweet"

"it's a side of me that you bring out. Sleep now or we'll never be able to put the phone down"

she laughed and said goodbye and kept her phone away.  
There was only one man in the world that could make her feel this way. And she only hoped Avril would approve of this relationship.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 24

Kate had got just enough time on returning from the precinct to get ready for her date with Castle. She showered, did her hair up and slight make up and then texted him.

"Where are we going tonight? I need to know what to wear."

"I like black lace, but if not black than any other colour would do too" came his reply.

She should have seen it coming, she thought to herself as she replied back, a blush adorning her cheeks.

"Castle, I'm not talking about my inner wear."

"That's too bad. I really thought you cared about my opinion"

"well, it doesn't hurt to know your likes and dislikes, but what's more important now is finding the right clothes to wear. So now tell me"

"It's dinner. At a fancy restaurant, for you and me."

"Okay thanks. Don't be late"

"I won't. I can't wait"

Kate kept her phone aside and opened her closet. She picked out that red, off shoulder dress of hers. She had bought it a few months ago, but never had the chance to wear it.

It would drive Castle crazy she thought. It hugged her curves in all the right ways and its length was just appropriate enough for dinner, yet the hem, high enough to tease him. Oh she had never put so much though into dressing before. It surprised her how much Castle had an effect on her life.

She wanted to go out and have fun tonight. She wanted to be with the man she had fallen in love with and maybe wake in his arms tomorrow morning. Hopefully. And that naughty smirk crept onto her lips again at the image.

She walked into her bathroom to change, but came back out to replace the red lace she had picked out earlier with the black.

* * *

Castle knocked on her door at sharp 8 pm. And when the door swung open he hadn't expected to be faced with such beauty. In fact it rendered him speechless. He even forgot about the bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Are those for me?"

"hmmm?" he asked, so distracted by her open shoulders. His gaze was unmoving.

"Castle?!"

He looked up then  
"Yea?"

She stared at him quizzically, and then he looked at the flowers.  
"Oh yea… sorry..." he handed them to her. "These are for you."

"Thank you" she said with a smile that warmed his heart.

"And by the way, you look... Extraordinary"

"Thank you Castle…"

"Are you ready?"

"Actually, why don't you come in? I'll just put these in a vase and then get my shoes, and then we can leave"

"Okay yea, sure"

He followed her in past the door and stood there watching her every move. He couldn't seem to get his eyes off of her. She looked stunning. He found no reason why he should look away.

"Castle, Staring is not a good habit"

"Who told you I'm good?"

She brushed past him to get her shoes and he inhaled that sweet scent of cherries. He had to stop himself from going after her and kissing her. Because that sweet fragrance was good enough to make him fly off behind her.

'Good lord the evening hasn't even begun and he was already finding it difficult to keep a decent amount of space between them' he thought. He watched her strap on her shoes and when she stood up, a little taller now, but still a little shorter than him, she looked amazing, in all her womanly glory. And once again, Castle found himself at a loss for words.

"Let's go" she said. And came up to his side and linked her arm with his.

* * *

Castle drove them out to a small Italian restaurant, not too far away from her place. And the host led them to the table he had reserved for them. It was in a corner of the restaurant, just like the other day when they had lunch together. Castle ordered for them and asked for a specific red wine to be brought to their table.

After the waiter went away, Kate looked around at the place. It was beautiful, the ambience was calming, the setting very romantic, and lucky for them, the place wasn't too crowded either. The soft music playing in the background was enough to buffer the sounds of the outside world and allow for a beautiful dinner.

Kate suddenly felt eyes upon her, and when she looked at him, he was staring at her again.

"Castle." She glared. "Quit staring"

"I can't help it Kate... you're simply irresistible tonight"

"Why thank you. But you've already told me that a million times by now. And for the record, you're not so bad yourself"

She said, not directly looking at him, adjusting the napkin in her lap.  
"Well, I do my best. You want to hear something new?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's not just your beauty that amazes me... its everything about you Kate."  
She was looking into his eyes. He placed his hand over hers on the table and his palm was so warm against her skin it made her feel good.

"You're a force to be reckoned with. You're smart, sexy, brave tenacious, caring; you're everything I've never thought I'd find. Yet here I am, holding your hand, sharing red wine in an Italian restaurant with you with the hopes of getting laid tonight"

"Okay. You were doing great before that last line" she chuckled. And he laughed too.

"You're sitting really far away Castle" she half whispered.

And as if her wish was his command, he quickly got up and moved his chair from across the table to right beside her in a second. He sat down, took her hand in his, lifted it up to his lips and softly kissed it. She watched him intently, that smile never leaving her lips.

"Is this better?"

"Much better" she confirmed.

Their dinner was served. They ate together. Each enjoying the others company. They shared meals and Castle, ever so often took the chance to feed her; Kate naughtily taking the time to clear off the fork with the inside of her lip. She'd look at him from under her eye lashes, that naughty stare, filled with something that could only be deemed sinful.

Castle was getting impatient now and desperately wanted to get out of this restaurant and back to one of their places. When they were finally done with Dinner, desert was set in front of them. But somewhere between desert, she felt his hand on her thigh. She looked at him  
"Impatient, are you?"

"You have no idea"

"Oh come on Castle, let me finish my desert at least" she teased. "I wouldn't want all of this whipped cream to go to waste"

she picked up a spoon whose edge was filled with whipped cream and and placed it between her lips and closed her eyes to relish the sweet taste of it against her tongue. She moaned softly. She knew what this was doing to him, and the tease that she was, was enjoying every second of it.

"I have loads of whipped cream at home. Let's get out of here ha?"

"Can't we wait just a little while more Castle?"

And he felt her small soft, smooth hand slide up his thigh, and stop so close to where he really wanted it to be. She began tracing small circles on the material of his dress pants and Castle was suddenly feeling really hot.

He signalled for the waiter to get the bill.

"Your place or mine?" he asked her with a spark of lust in his eyes.

"Mines closer" she whispered.  
"Will you excuse me for a second while I go to the ladies room" she said to him.

He nodded. But before she got up, she leaned in close to his face, he almost thought she was going to kiss him, but her lips were directed to his ear.

"Here's a little something for you to think off while I'm gone. That black lace you like? I'm wearing it tonight"

she got up and walked away, a little extra sway in her hips, all too evident to him. He couldn't get his eyes off her.

She was going to be the death of him.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thank you all so much for all your reviews and thoughts. Special thanks to Pcol22, for leaving me a review at the end of every chapter :) Youre too sweet. Really appreciate it :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle

* * *

Chapter 25

The fight he had to face within himself to stop his hands from tearing her dress off in the cab on their way back to her place, must have been the toughest battle he had ever fought.

He had his arm around her and she seemed perfectly calm leaning against him. Calm. How on earth was she so Calm. Right, she wasn't the one looking down the neckline of her dress.

Castle was beginning to feel really hot and restless, and somewhere on the way she may have noticed his unrest. She shifted just enough to look up at him and kiss him, and that slow movement of her juicy lips against his was torturous.

He felt her hand, expertly creep up his clothed chest and open about three buttons of his shirt. Her hand slid in, to feel that broad expanses of his chest and his heart rate definitely sped up.

"How much longer until we reach your place Kate?"  
He asked between kisses.

"We're almost there" she breathed. When they reached, she pulled away from him and whispered "Come on"

he paid the driver and rushed out behind her. They ran into her building lobby, crowding themselves against the corner of the empty elevator. She wasn't really sure if her finger hit the button to the right floor, cause right now, castle was in front of her, pinning her to the cool metal of the elevator wall, as it lifted them higher up in the building. Castles lips exploring the creamy skin of her neck, his mission: to claim every inch with his lips.

"Oh Castle…"

"Hmmm" he hummed and it sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't wait to get him in her bed.

They somehow made it to her door, and the more he kissed her, she could hardly concentrate on getting her keys out of her clutch.

She groaned. Half in frustration, half cause he was grinding himself against her and it was just so hot.

He finally pulled away, grabbed the keys from her hand and opened the door; he pulled her in and shut the door, and held her against it.

"Now that that's over with, where were we?" he asked naughtily, directing his mouth to her neck again.

Kate's hands moved wildly against his back, holding this strong man closer to her, she somehow managed to take his shirt off, and the minute it was on the ground, her hand flew to explore his marvellous body.

And while hands moved, nails scrapped and lips kissed, Kate found herself losing all control over her body. She was feeling things she had never felt before, an overwhelming bout of Love overtook her heart, her mind, her entire being, and she was suddenly so desperate to have him, so desperate to be claimed by him...

Castle hands had just managed to reach behind her to unzip her dress, when he felt her fingers fiddling with his belt.

"Whoa there!" he exclaimed. "Someone's getting impatient"

She pulled his face to hers, her lips crashing against his. "I want you Castle... I just want you" her arms slipped around his shoulders, her fingers making their way into his soft hair.

His hand slid down and lifted her dress just a little higher against her skin, and Kate took that opportunity to hook her leg on his hip. She soon found herself hanging onto his body, her only support, him and the door at her back. Her legs straddled around him, he was grinding into her and she threw her head back and allowed her body a minute to just feel… him.

His lips began kissing down the column of her throat until they stopped just above her dress neckline...  
"I need to get this off you! Now!" he kissed wildly at her skin, making her elicit sounds from her mouth that she never knew she could create.

"Cas… hmmm… Oh God, Castle… bedroom... now!"

Once they were in her bedroom, it didn't take long for them to shed every piece of clothing they had on.  
Now in her bed, with castle hovering over her body, and Kate's golden brown, perfect hair, left open against her pillow. She looked like a goddess to him.

She looked up into his blue eyes, that had turned a shade darker ever since she let him take her dress off. Right from that moment, his every move on her had been so gentle and yet passionate, all at the same time. His hands touched her in all the right ways; his lips kissed her exposed skin as if he were worshipping her. And now here they were, finally she had him exactly where she wanted him.

The covers, covering his back from just over his hip, she ran her hand through his hair once again and pulled him in to kiss him again, never getting tired of the taste of his mouth.

She let her eyes remain closed, concentrating on nothing and everything all at once. He pulled away slowly, letting his nose brush lightly against hers, and then against her cheek, he breathed her in. The light touch of his nose, the feel of his warm breath making her want him more...

"Castle…I'm ready"

his lips had reached near her ear now, as he took a good whiff of her cherry scented hair, the fragrance turning him on more, if that was even possible.

"I can feel that" he said with a naughty smile, and a slow dip of his hips. And then he bit down lightly on her ear, letting his tongue lave over it soon after, she shivered under him, in anticipation of what was to come…

"This is forever Kate... For Always"

"Hmmm…" she hummed and he lowered his hips between her legs...

her lips parted, her breath coming in harsh pants. It had been quite a while for her, and that only made this moment more special for her"

her lips brushed lightly against the skin of his neck and he said  
"I love you Kate"

"Cas.. Rick… I…"

he kissed her, and in the next few minutes, the room was filled with a harmony of their voices, heavy breaths, groans and moans and names said in a way that could only be said in the confines of a room like this.

Kate found herself being taken to another world where everything went black, but her body was in a state of bliss, it was the most beautiful portal she'd ever been through and the lips on her neck, biting down into her skin seemed to intensify her senses.

She was leaving scratch marks against his shoulder blades but she couldn't stop herself, she had no control over her body anymore. He was controlling her now, with his mouth, with his hands and with the rest of his body under those covers.

Kate came loud and brought him along with her. Both reaching the peak of mount Love and climbing back down together.

And as she tried to catch her breath again, Rick collapsed on top of her and she didn't mind one bit. He was breathing so hard, his chest heaving against her front. He tried to shift off her, but she stopped him. "Don't... Don't move" she said…

Castle learned a few things about Kate. One, in those moments of ecstasy, she had no control over the words that came out of her mouth, Two, she seemed to get more turned on with dirty talk, and Three, Kate was as good a giver as she was a taker.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been this satisfied with anyone, and he couldn't be happier that he now had Kate to call his own.

He wanted to open his mouth and tell her... tell her that he loves her again, tell her how amazing that was...

but Kate was moving her fingers in his hair again, her beautiful fingers slipping through the hair on his head, relaxing him to such an extent, he found himself falling to sleep..

The last words he thinks he said to her was "you're extraordinary"

Kate heard him mumble something that sounded like the word "extraordinary". She smiled to herself.

For what they just did, extraordinary would be an understatement.

She'd never felt anything like it before. Never with Will, never with any of her boyfriends before him.

Castle was... talented to say the least.

She closed her eyes, letting the moment imprint itself into her memory. Here she was, cuddling with the man of her dreams in all their naked glory after having the best sex of her life.  
She always knew it would be good with him, but she never thought for even one second it would be that great. Well she was certainly wrong. He was…

she opened her eyes then, suddenly feeling him move against her again, he shifted to her side, and pulled her against him. She chuckled.

"Did I tire you out too much?" she asked, her lips so close to his.

"That's a good thing" he said and kissed her again. She pushed him down and leaned in over him.

"Richard Castle..."

"Hmmm?" he said, moving a flick of her hair away from her face and behind her ear… that smile of utter satisfaction not leaving his lips.

"I love you"

Castle looked into her eyes with what seemed like the most awe-filled expression she'd ever seen before. His eyes shone and she couldn't help but blush to think that just those three words from her lips would have that effect on him

"You do?"

"I do… and I always will." she confirmed

Castles hand moved lower down her body, and she closed her eyes at the feeling of him...  
"Come here" he pulled her and turned her over, getting on top of her again, she giggled and they went on into the night, not even once thinking of sleeping.

They wouldn't even dream of it... right now, all they wanted was each other, and within a nights time, they learned every plane and surface of the others body byheart.

Lost in each other, they spent that night making pure love to one another.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 26

When castle woke up, his eyes opened to tresses of golden brown hair. Long curls that belonged to Kate. Kate. His Kate. He smiled.

She was still asleep, lying on her stomach, her face facing away from him. He lifted himself up on one elbow and watched her. The slow rise and fall of her back as she breathes.

He couldn't help but notice now, in the bright day light that was creeping in through the curtains, that her skin was flawless. Not a scar or mark, he couldn't resist the temptation to touch such perfect skin again, and so he let his fingers lightly brush down her spine, admiring that beautiful curve of her back and then the covers hid her perfect lower half of her body.

He got up and pushed her hair to one side, exposing little more of the back of her neck. He leaned in over her and softly place butterfly kisses along the line of her spine. His ministrations on her body eventually woke her up; she turned her head to face him.

"Hey" he said "Good morning"

She closed her eyes again, recalling everything they did last night, they must have slept for just an hour. And seeing that he was awake before her, she wondered whether he slept at all.

Every little thing they shared last night, it all came back to her and this huge smile graced her lips.

"What are you smiling at?" Castle asked her, wiggling his eyebrows

she turned a little, giving him a second to look at her in the light of the morning and then reached out to grab him and pulled him down to kiss him.

"You know all too well what I'm smiling at?"

his hand crept down under the covers, sliding down her tummy, and now tracing circles at her inner thigh

"think we have time for round five?"

Kate kissed him again. Then tilted her head to look at her bedside clock.

"I'm late for work Castle." She brought his hand back up and lightly kissed it.  
"But maybe, if I don't have a case today, we could meet up again tonight"

"Yea... we could do that"  
she chuckled.

"Why don't you go make me some coffee, while I go take a shower"

"Can't I join you?" he asked.

"No, you'll only get me more late. Now go, before I change my mind."

Castle laughed, kissed her once more and got off the bed. He put his boxers on and walked out. He peeked back in then and asked "What time is Avril coming back?"

"Uhh... She has an off from school today, so she'll probably spend the morning at Emily's too and be back by the afternoon. Don't worry. She won't come home this early."

Castle nodded and then disappeared behind the door. Kate sat up, ran her hand through her hair, and looked around. Her room was in a mess, they had just thrown off their clothes last night before getting down to doing the deed.

Kate smiled. This was a new beginning for her. Rick castle was her boyfriend now. She was happy with him. He was happy with her. Things in her life were definitely looking up now.

Castle had just got the coffee started, when Kate walked into the kitchen wearing his shirt.

"You have no idea how many dreams I've had of you wearing my shirt."

Kate walked on over to him and he put his arms around her waist. She chuckled.

"I just came out here to tell you, you could start up some breakfast if you want too"

"Oh please, you don't have to lie to me... you came out here cause you couldn't resist my offer of round five" he teased.

"That is so not true" she protested, her hands making their way up his chest

"is it?"

Kate got up on her toes and kissed him

"You might want to pop open some more buttons" he said, before continuing to kiss her, and within no time, he had lifted her off the ground to sit on the kitchen counter.

Her hands moved everywhere along his body, wanting to feel every part of him, she put her legs around him, pulling him closer.

"I'm going to be so late today, you better think of a nice way to make it up to me" she said between kisses, as they got more heated and passionate. Castles hand had just inched up the edge of the shirt on her thigh, when they heard a sound. The front door.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Kate pushed him away. Shock taking over her entire body!

"Oh my God!" she whispered and quickly pushed Castle away and got down from the counter.

"Kate, its Avril!" Castle said, panic written all over his face. He looked down. That tent in his boxers needed to disappear right this second.

Kate stepped in front of him. opened her mouth to tell him to go hide, but even before she could remind herself it wouldn't make a difference cause she was wearing his shirt, only his shirt, Avril came into view behind her.

She turned to look at her daughter and the look on her face changed from excitement, to shock, to confusion, and finally to complete anger, all in a matter of seconds.

"What the!"

"Avril..." Kate started

"What the hell mom!" she yelled

"Avril, wait I can explain..."

"Don't! Save it! I don't want to hear a thing! I think I've seen enough."

She looked disgustedly at castle and then stormed off in frustration. Kate heard her run upstairs to her room and slam the door to her room behind her.

Kate looked down to the ground. She wiped her hand down her face

"I should probably go get dressed" Castle said... and walked to her bedroom, where he had left his clothes last night.

Kate walked in behind him, she gave him his shirt and put on her own clothes, she said nothing to castle while he got dressed.

She quickly ran upstairs to Avril's room. She needed to talk to her. Kate didn't know what Avril must be thinking right now, but whatever it was, she wanted to apologize to her... and then talk to her. She knocked on the door

"Avril, honey it's me."

"Go away!"

"Please sweetie, open the door, we need to talk"

"no, I'm packing. I want to go stay at grandpa's place"

Kate leaned her forehead against the door. Her daughter didn't want to stay in her own home anymore. What had she done now!

"You don't have to go anywhere Avril. Castle is leaving. Just let me come in... And we can talk."

"Can you just go away! I don't want to talk to you okay! Just go!" Avril yelled from inside. And Kate felt helpless.

she waited for a little while outside her room, but Avril never opened the door. Kate was shaking. She didn't know why, she didn't know what to think, what to feel, her daughter probably hated her right now and she so badly needed to fix this.

She walked back downstairs. Her thoughts pacing, running around in her head a 100 meters per hour. Her head felt heavy. When she came down, Castle was waiting in the living room.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Castle, what are you still doing here?" Kate said in frustration. Why she was frustrated with him, she had no idea "I thought you were leaving!"

"I was, but then I thought maybe…"

"No... Don't think. Just go. Please..." she turned away.

"Did you talk to her? What did she say?"

"No... She's not letting me into her room."

"Maybe I should go talk to her" castle said, and took two steps forward. But Kate stopped him. Kate didn't know what to feel right now. Her emotions were running wild. And she suddenly found herself getting angry with Castle. Which was completely unfair, but she couldn't seem to care right now.

"What?! No! Castle! Just go okay. She doesn't want to talk to me. She probably hates me, and judging her reaction, she probably hates you too"

"But if you just let me talk to her…"

"You don't get it do you? She doesn't approve of us Castle. Why else would she react this way."

"You're over thinking Kate. Just explain it to her. Give her a chance to talk to you about what she feels…"

"Castle!" she yelled at him loudly  
"You need to leave okay!"

"Fine" he said firmly. And walked out the door.

* * *

**Reviews? Thoughts? :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 27

Kate tried knocking on Avril's door again. She was late for work, but she really didn't care right now.  
The door swung open then. Avril was standing with a bag on her shoulders. Her eyes were puffy and red, and it broke Kate's heart. Her daughter had been crying.

"You're going to work right?"

"I..."

"Drop me off at grandpa's place. I want to spend some time with them"

"Avril, you don't need to do this… we can talk"

"I don't want to talk to you right now mom. So stop trying so hard. I'm waiting in the car."  
She walked past her and went downstairs.

Kate didn't know what to think any more. She closed Avril's door and walked downstairs, took her bag and keys and left the house.

The drive was silent. Avril was continuously looking out the window. Kate tried to get her to talk but she was just ignoring her. And it frustrated her.

"You know you're going to have to speak up at some point Avril" Kate said, firmly

"What do you care what I think ha?" she snapped.

"Avril…"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Avril!" Kate said sternly.

They had stopped now, in front of the Beckett household.

"I am your mother, and I will not have you speaking to me in that tone" she yelled at her

"Fine" Avril spat and immediately got out of the car and ran up to the doorstep.

Kate needed a second to herself, to calm herself down. Yelling at Avril would have only made things worse. She got out of the car then and went in. her mom and dad were in the living room, and Avril kissed her grandma on her cheek and went upstairs to their guest room.

"Katie!"

"Hey mom" Kate walked up to her mom and hugged her. She needed this more than anything right now.

"Everything alright honey?"

Kate pulled away then and quietly spoke.  
"No mom... nothings okay... Avril's not talking to me…"

"You guys had a fight?"

"Yea... something like that" Kate's eyes began to get moist.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I actually do mom…" she sighed then and looked at her watch.  
"But I'm late for work… and…" Kate looked up towards the staircase that Avril had gone off to.

"It's alright honey, I'm sure whatever it is, maybe she just needs time. Maybe she'll talk to you tonight."

"No mom…"

"Relax... you go on off to the precinct. I'll see if she's talking to me… and when you come home at night, I'm sure you can sort things out with her"

"Okay mom" she hugged her again and said goodbye, but not before giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'll see you guys in the evening"

Before Kate started the car, she texted Avril

"I know you're upset with me… and I want to sort things out… so please honey don't be so distant with me. I love you and there's no one on this earth that I care for more than you. I hope we can talk tonight when I'm back home from work. Be good okay."

Kate started the car, and that's when she noticed a missed call from Castle. She decided she would call him up when she reached the precinct.

* * *

Avril was alerted of a text on her phone. It was her mom. She wanted to ignore it, and keep the phone away. But something in her made her open it.

She thought she was done crying when she left home, but reading her mom's text suddenly brought on this onslaught of emotions within her again. And tears begin to form at her eyes.

Her mom had left for work. Avril had never let her mom leave before kissing her on the cheek and telling her she loved her.  
Avril knew one thing; her mom's job was a dangerous one. There was never telling what would happen while she was in the line of duty. And right now she knew she was hurting her mom by reacting this way, yelling at her, not talking to her. 'But she hurt me too' Avril defended in her mind.

But none of that would matter if, god forbid, something happened and her mom wouldn't come home tonight. The thought scared her. Her mom was her person. The two of them were the closest mother-daughter pair there ever could be. And she never liked fighting with her mom.

Avril knew one thing for sure. Her mom would do anything for her. She was her only daughter and she loved her unconditionally. Although Avril was angry with her right now, she was already anticipating her mom's return at night, because what she really needed now was a tight hug from her mommy. She needed to tell her mom why she was hurt. And then her mom would make things right.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and quickly wrote a text back, and hoped her mom would read it immediately.

"You left without telling me? I didn't get to say goodbye mom. I love you too. Stay safe okay."

* * *

Kate's heart melted when she read the text from her daughter. It was true. Kate had never left the house without kissing her daughter goodbye and promising her to be back home in the evening. This was the first time.

She replied "I will."

Kate had only just entered the precinct and yet couldn't wait for this day to get done with. She wanted to go home and be with her daughter.

She was just about to call Castle, when her colleagues called out to her from their desks, saying they've got a case. And they read out the address to her.

She placed her phone down to take down the address, and forgot to take it along with her when she left the bull pen.

The day had been a long one, and Kate was tired to the bone. Ever since they investigated the crime scene, she'd been on her feet, chasing down suspects and following up on leads. Kate had forgotten her cell phone at the precinct, but she couldn't find the time to drive back to retrieve it.

It was 10 pm now when she got back to the precinct and the first thing she saw was the miss calls from Castle. There were 15of them. She sighed. How had she forgotten to call him? She tried ringing up his number now. But it wasn't reachable. And that worried her. She got into her car and started driving over to her parents place.

She tried his phone twice on her way back, but still never got through to him. Kate was beginning to get paranoid. While waiting at one of the signals, she was alerted of a text. It was from Avril.  
"Mom, what time are you going to be home? Oh and just btw, Castle called."

* * *

**More chapters coming up soon. :) leave me a review until then :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 28

Kate swallowed hard. Castle called. And Avril spoke to him. She wondered what she would have said to him. What could he have said to her?

"I'm on my way home honey" she texted back.

* * *

Kate opened the front door with her keys, and her parents were just finishing up with dinner.  
"Hey,"she greeted them

"Where's Avril"

"she had an early dinner. She's upstairs. Should I serve a plate for you?" Johanna asked

"Uhh... no… thanks mom. But I'm not too hungry... I better go check on her"

"You should. She got a call earlier and her mood seemed a little off ever since then" Jim stated.

Kate nodded and then took their leave to go upstairs.  
she knocked on Avril's door, and only opened it when she heard her say "Come in"

the minute Avril saw her mom, she rushed towards her and hugged her.  
"Oh my God. You're okay. I'm so glad you're home"

Avril was hugging her so tight, clinging on to her for life. And Kate did what she'd been waiting to do all day, she hugged her tighter. She kissed her on the head and said  
"I'm here sweetie. What did you think would happen to me?"

Avril pulled away and looked up at her mom.  
"No. no… nothing like that. It's just. I didn't get to say good bye before you left…"

"You're angry with me, it's understandable…"

"I yelled at you in the car…"

"I deserved it honey…"

"…and then Castle called…" she went on rambling

"Avril…"

"And he said he couldn't get through to you and I didn't talk to him properly"

"Avril, slow down..." Kate held her by the shoulders.  
"Hold on"

Avril looked up at her.

"Let's sit down and you tell me everything slowly okay."

"Okay"

they sat on her bed, and Kate began  
"Avril, about this morning…"

"Mom, I don't..."

"I should have talked to you about it."

"Yes you should have…"

"Listen to me first okay…"

Avril nodded.

"I had no clue when I started having feelings for him. And he never let any chance to make it obvious to me that he liked me, go, right from the start. Eventually, after the divorce, we talked one night, and I realized that I did have feelings for him. But I still wasn't sure if I wanted to act upon them. It wasn't until recently that I admitted to myself and him, that I did have feelings for him..."

"Mom..."

"I'm not finished…  
Now I understand if you feel none of this is right… cause me dating someone, automatically means it affects you too, and I should have thought of that before and been honest with you before any of it started."

"Yes but mom…"

"It's totally okay if you don't want me to be dating him. You have every right to want me to yourself. And u don't need to explain anything. Just say the word and I will break up with him. We'll never have to see him again... I just don't want you to hate me this way honey"

Tears were filling in Kate's eyes, both at the thought of hurting her daughter, having her hate her, and also the idea of breaking up with Castle.

"Mom!" Avril interrupted loudly, Stopping Kate from saying anything further.

Kate looked up at her, and Avril sat closer to her and said

"You're right. It hurt me that you decided to be in a relationship and you never told me about it. But I don't hate you for it mom... I could never hate you. Even when the whole world turns against me, you'll always be beside me, I'm sure of that, irrelevant of Castle being there or not.

My only problem was that you didn't let me in on it. We tell each other everything mom, then why'd you keep this from me?"

"Because I wasn't sure of it myself Avril… I didn't know what to make of it. I knew I was feeling something; I just couldn't put a name to it until last night. But wait. You were hurt because I didn't tell you about it..? Not cause I was dating? Not cause I was dating Castle."

"No mom. I don't have a problem with Castle." Avril smiled.  
"In fact, I'm glad that from all the men in the world that you could have started dating, you chose him"

Kate listened carefully.

"Mom, I'm sorry I reacted that way. I'm sorry I wasn't talking to you since morning and I'm sorry I yelled at you in the car. I was angry and I couldn't think straight…"

Kate pulled her in to her arms again and shushed her.

"No... Please... if anyone has to apologize here, it's me. I should have been open with you right from the start, and I shouldn't have yelled at you either. I promise I'll never keep anything from you ever again. I was just so afraid you wouldn't approve, and that kept me waiting..."

"Why would I have a problem with you dating Castle mom. He's a good guy"

Kate smiled "You think so?" she chuckled. And then continued "wait... you said he called here. What did he tell you?"

"Oh, he sounded so nervous to talk to me mom, you should have heard him. I think he too, was of the idea that I hated him for sleeping with you"

"yea, well I may have given him that idea." Kate said, remembering how things had ended this morning before he left her place. "What did he call to say?" she asked.

"He said he was trying to get in touch with you, but you weren't picking and he was beginning to get worried. And he wanted to know if I knew where you were. And as if it weren't enough that I didn't get to see you before you left this morning, he was telling me this, and I began to worry about you too."

"I had forgotten my phone at the precinct and only got it back an hour ago. I'm sorry I had you worried"  
"It's alright. You're home now. And that's all I need."


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 29

she leaned in and kissed her mom on the cheek. She then got up and said "Did you have anything to eat? I was thinking of watching a movie, care to join me?" she was heading towards the door to go down to the living room.

"Uhhh... yea... I'd love to sweetie"

before she could leave Kate called out to her "Avril, are you sure you don't have any problem with me dating again, now that 'the divorce is filed and we're settled."

"I do have a problem mom" Avril looked at her seriously.  
And Kate was suddenly feeing really confused

"But you just said…"

"I'll have a problem if you date anyone other than Castle" she winked and ran away.

Kate's worries ran away too. She smiled to herself and at her daughter's antics. And from the stairs, Avril called out to her.

"You might want to call him up mom, he seemed really worried."

Kate looked down at her phone. She better call him up she thought to herself. She stood up and walked to the window, waiting for the call to go through to him, but his number kept coming unreachable.

Kate felt helpless. There were just so many things she wanted to tell him.

She wanted to apologize to him for being so utterly rude to him this morning. And for forgetting to call him back. She wanted to tell him that Avril was not angry that they were together; she had just been upset because she was not told about it from the start.

She wanted to tell him they didn't have to hide their relationship anymore. They could openly be together now.

She also wanted to tell him that she had the entire weekend off and she hoped to spend some time with him. But on the third try, when he was still unreachable, Kate began to worry. She went downstairs to find her parents along with Avril, sitting around the living room watching the movie; she sat along with them, but found it hard to concentrate on the movie.

After a while, Johanna and Jim got up to retire for the night. They said their good nights and left Avril and Kate to themselves. Avril laid down across the couch, resting her head on her mother's lap. Kate played in her hair. But it didn't take long to notice that her mom was not paying attention to the movie.  
She looked up at her  
"What's wrong mom?"

"It's nothing"

Avril sat up "you can tell me you know"

"It's Castle, I'm unable to reach him, and it's beginning to worry me now."

Avril thought to herself for a moment, then got up and rushed upstairs to get her phone.

"Where are you going?"

"I have Alexis's number stored on my phone"

Avril returned with her phone in hand and dialled Alexis number and handed it over to her mom.  
Kate put the phone to her ear and waited

"Hi, Alexis"

"Avril, is that you?"

"No this is Avril's mom speaking"

"Detective Beckett? Oh Gosh, my dad was trying to get in touch with you all day!"

"Yea I know, I had forgotten my phone at the precinct and was out all day. Is he around? Can I speak with him?"

"I'm sorry... he's not here"

"is he asleep?"

"Kate, he's probably on his flight right now"  
"I'm sorry, I'm not sure if I heard you right. Did you say he must be on his flight?"

"Yes. He got a call from his publicist this morning; she said that he had to fly out of the city for some urgent meetings with the publishers this weekend". He'd been trying to call you to let you know, but he couldn't get through to you"

"Ohhh…" Kate said sadly

Avril looked at her curiously, not knowing what Alexis may have just said that she suddenly turned so sad.  
"His phone is probably off for now, but I'm sure as soon as he put it back on, you'll get through to him"

"Okay, thank you Alexis. And I'm sorry I called this late"

"It's alright. I'm just glad you called. We were both so worried."

"Alexis, was he angry when he came home this morning?"

"Yea... he kinda was… he wouldn't tel me why. But I'm sure whatever it is, you guys can sort it out."

"Thanks again Alexis, goodnight"

"Goodnight Kate, tell Avril I'll give her a call tomorrow. We decided on going shopping soon"

"I will"

they said goodbye and Kate handed the phone back to Avril

"What happened, what did she say?" Avril asked her mom.

"He's left for the weekend. Had to leave in a hurry and was trying to call me all day to let me know."

"Oh mom..." Avril hugged her mom. "It's alright. He'll be back soon."

"I hope so; I hope he's not too angry with me. I said things I shouldn't have said to him, and I'm sure I hurt him badly" Kate said, unsure of herself.

"Don't worry mom, I'm sure he'll see how sorry you are. Knowing him, he'll forgive you"

Kate smiled at her daughter. She had certainly raised this one beautifully.  
"Thank you"

"in the words of the man in question 'Always'"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 30

Kate didn't sleep all night. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Would he be worried about her, how angry would he be with her?

She really needed to plan something to make it up to him when he was back. Kate thought about it now. He was gone for the weekend and she was already missing him. She just wanted to hear his voice. It was 3 am in the morning when she heard her phone beep.

"Let me know as soon as you get this message" his text said.

She immediately sat up and rang his number. He picked up on the second ring

"Kate?"

"Castle, it's me"

"Oh my God Kate, where were you, I was trying to get in touch with you all day"

"I know, Alexis told me… you had to leave and you were trying to call to tell me… I had left my phone at the precinct by mistake, and only retrieved it around 10 pm tonight. That's when I saw your missed calls."

"You had me so worried Kate" he still sounded on edge.

"I'm sorry Rick, I'm fine don't worry. Avril told me you called..."

"Oh yea… I... didn't know what else to do, I know you told me not to talk to her after what happened but I couldn't think of anything else to do…"

"Relax Castle… she's alright. I talked with her today, she told me she never had a problem with us being together, she was just upset that she had to find out that way, and that I never came up and told her about it myself"

"Ohhh.."

Kate chuckled.  
"She doesn't mind me dating you Castle… In fact she thinks it's perfect" Kate bit down on her lip

"Really? well this calls for a celebration"

There was silence between them. Both realizing how far away from each other they were.  
"I want to Kiss you so much right now Kate" he said to her

"Yea me too" she admitted. "I miss you"

"I miss you too.. I'll be back on Monday. Maybe we could go out that evening, if you don't have to work late"

"I'll figure something out."

There was silence again.

"Where are you now?"

"In my hotel room... got a long line of meetings tomorrow"

"Listen Rick, about earlier this morning..."

"Yea?"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you and sent you off that way. You were just trying to help and I should have seen that."

"Kate…"

"I'm sorry"

"I care about Avril as much as you do. So when she ran upstairs this morning after walking in on us, doing what we were doing, I got worried too. That was the only reason I was trying to help. I didn't mean to sound too pushy. I just... I care for her too"

"I really appreciate that Castle. And that's why you'll have to let me make it up to you when you're back"

"I'll hold you to it"

she smiled.  
"I love you Rick"

"I love you too Kate"

Kate lay down then, and began telling Castle about her day. They spoke for an hour or so, until Castle decided to finally ask the question he'd been waiting to ask.

"How far do you see us going with this relationship Kate?"

"Don't you think it's a little too early to know Castle..?"

"Touché'" he said and continued "but I'd like to assure you, your heart is in safe custody."

"I'm all too sure about that Castle. I don't see you as someone who'll break my heart. And I in turn will hold yours close to me forever."

"What's that say about us then..?" he asked with a smile.

"I think we're in this for the long haul Castle. At least I know that's what I want."

"then were on the same page" he said delightedly

There was a very comfortable silence between them until Castle softly spoke, in that deep low bedroom voice

"so Kate.. What are you wearing?"  
Kate chuckled.. making herself more comfortable in bed, and said

"I thought you'd never ask."


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 31

It was Monday night, and Castle had just left the airport, on his way to Beckett's place. Alexis wasn't at home anyway. she and her grams had gone out for a day at a resort.

Castle had told Kate that he'd let her know as soon as his plane touches land. But eventually he decided not to. He wanted to surprise her. He looked at his watch. She should be back home from work by now.

Castle couldn't wait to see her. he missed her so much while he was away.. and all he wanted to do right now was hold her in his arms and make love to her.. the anticipation of seeing her was growing in him. he felt like he hadn't seen her in months.

when he finally made it to her doorstep. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. But it didn't open. He looked around in the hallway. Then he tried to listen and see if maybe she was in the shower or something, but nothing.

He looked at his watch again, maybe she got caught up with a case at the precinct. 'Oh well' he thought, and reached above her door frame for the hidden key and let himself in.

he kept his bags aside and walked in to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, when a note on the kitchen counter caught his attention.

"If only I could tell you how much I missed you  
and how your absence made me blue  
I've decided I'd rather show you  
come up to the terrace, I'll be waiting for you"

-Kate

Castle smiled at the little note, put his glass down, and rushed out of the apartment in a jiffy.

He'd never been up to her terrace before, he doubled the stairs, impatient to see her. when he finally pushed the terrace door open, he stood still, taking in the scene before him..

the entire place was filled with tiny candles around the floor, low enough for the soft breeze to not put them out. It created a pathway to the far end of the terrace where a small table was set up, with two candles on it, and wine.

But what caught his eye before any of this was the woman standing there, arranging a few flowers in the vase on the table. There was soft music playing from somewhere. And everything was just beautiful.

He walked a little towards her, and as if she could feel the presence of someone around, she turned to look, and when their eyes met, their smiles corresponded.

"Castle…"she said her eyes shining now.

"I'm back…" he said.

and she ran towards him, he opened his arms for her and she crushed her lips against his. Their Kiss, soft and intimate, and so very gentle. It was like the feeling of the first rains after a long summer. It felt like the most refreshing cool breeze to come your way on a hot day…

they kissed like they hadn't seen each other in ages. His arms were strong around her, unwilling to let her go for even a second. Her hand played with the hair at the back of his head. Their lips, moving expertly against each other, tasting each other. And when they pulled away, they kept their foreheads together.

" thought I told you to call when you landed"

"Yea.. well I wanted to surprise you…"

Kate chuckled

"But looks like my surprise would lose any day against yours. What is all this?"

"This is my way of saying, 'I'm glad you're back home'"

He kissed her again, swaying slowly to the music with her.

"You're beautiful" he said in between kisses.

It was true, her dress was blue, casual, and yet so classy. Her hair let lose to fall on her shoulders, she wore flats and that allowed for a little more height difference than usual.  
"why thank you.." she mumbled. Her hands slid forward over his chest and began to unbutton his shirt

"Already?" he asked. The excitement on his face, all too evident.

She pulled away and smirked.  
"You wish! I just want you to relax and be comfortable. Tonight, is for you…"

she opened his shirt up to the third button, and then took his hand.  
"Come on, I made us dinner"

Castle was overwhelmed with happiness. He certainly was blessed to have her in his life. No one, no woman has ever done something this sweet for him ever before. She was the one! Of that he was sure.

This woman holding his hand and leading him to a table where they would share dinner together, dinner that she prepared especially for him, She was the one he wanted to spend his entire life with. He couldn't help but wonder if it would be too early to admit such a thing to her?

She made him sit, and then placed two plates on the table for them, with a meal that smelled so delicious, it got his tummy screaming to begin.

"it smells delicious Kate"

He poured the wine, and she set her napkin over her lap. he did the same.  
He then lifted the Glass and said

"to love"

"Always" she said with a raise of her glass too, and they linked arms and took a sip, both not willing to look away from the others eyes.

"I hope you like it Castle. It took me about... two hours"

"wow. You? Detective Beckett, spent two whole hours making me dinner. I'm flattered. I can't wait to begin"

Castle let out a moan when he took his first mouthful. It was extravagant. Beyond his expectations. And his expectations were high.

"Where on earth did you learn to cook that way"

"It's an old secret family recipe" she told him.

"Secret recipe ha? Any chance I'll get hold of it?"

"You have to be family for that"

"I wouldn't need it when I become family. I'll just have you make it for me"

Kate looked down at her plate and smiled to herself, and he kept his gaze on her. His use of the word 'When' and not 'if' did not go unnoticed by her.

"Well, I'm just glad you like it" she said looking up at him with a smirk that he desperately wanted to kiss.

* * *

**AN: I know my updates have been a little late these days :( I apologize for making you guys wait.  
Leave me a review. Tell me what you think. I'll try and have the next update up by tomorrow :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 32

They talked, he told her about his trip and the meetings, and how he couldn't wait to be back here. He reached out for her hand on the table and then never let go of it.

When they were finally done with dinner, he got up from his seat. She watched him curiously. He came to her side, put his hand out to her and said "Dance with me?"

She gave him her hand and said "Is that a question, or an order?" she asked teasingly.

"Does it matter?" He looked around and then back at her "You don't have much of a choice of dance partners you know" he stated the obvious, Playing along.

"Oh well, then you leave me with no other option. Guess I'll have to do with you."

He pulled her up and to him, holding her close to his body  
"Trust me, I don't disappoint"

"That's left to be seen"

He led her to the other side of the terrace, and there they swayed softly to the music, saying nothing to each other. Words weren't necessary at this moment. Just being there was enough.

If anyone spoke, it was their hearts, so close to each other, they could hear each other's heart beat in time with the song. She had both her arms around his neck and he had his hands placed on her hips.

She leaned up and kissed his ear  
"I missed you so much Castle"

"I know. What did you do without me?"

she looked at him with a smile.  
"Well, the girls were going shopping and they asked me if I'd come along. I had the weekend off, and no writer to entertain me, so I went along"

"You did?"

"Yea... it was fun… Alexis is fun to be around"

"I'm jealous. You guys went out without me"

"Well, next time, think twice before leaving" she teased.

"Oh come on Kate…"

"I was kidding. Don't worry. We'll go out again. All of us… soon"

"speaking of which, where is Avril? I mean, how did you manage to get the house to yourself."

"I didn't do much. Your mom and Alexis were going out to a resort; they asked if we'd like to join them. I stayed back because I wanted to do this for you"

"wow… you really are something" Kate looked down, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Well, this means that Avril gets to meet your mother before I do" she said after a moment.

"Hey, don't worry. You can meet my mom anytime. It's not every day you get to spend a night with the one person you love under a starry night"

he kissed her again, soft and ever so gentle. She loved when he did that. Taking the lead, yet being so slow, there was no reason to rush. It allowed them to really feel. There was an exchange that happened between them every time he kissed her this way. An exchange of love, a promise of always.

When they pulled away to look at each other again, she traced the side of his face with her finger. He looked into her eyes with such admiration, it overwhelmed her. His hands had now moved to the small of her back, holding her to him, making it clear to her that he was all too comfortable with this proximity. He wouldn't want her any other way.

She liked it. Like that he loved holding her this way. She felt small in his arms, he was a big man when she wasn't in her heels, and his arms were strong. It made her feel safe, belonged. Kate knew one thing, Castle is the possessive kind. And the thought of him getting jealous of any other man being with her gave her ego a good massage.

"Did you sleep well that night after we spoke?" Kate asked him, looking down at his lips for a moment.

"You mean after we..?"  
He wiggled his eyebrows.

She looked up at him from under her lashes, smiled the way she does with her tongue peeking between her teeth a little. It was the smile she gave him when she was thinking of something real kinky.

"Yes... after all of that."

"I slept like a baby"

"I guessed as much. You sounded really..."

"Really what?" he teased. His one hand now slowly moving lower on her back.

"Satiated" she chuckled.

he laughed and then leaned in close to her ear and whispered

"You love it when I talk dirty to you, don't you?"

he let his lips brush against her ear as he spoke, and it sent goose bumps down her body. The onslaught of feelings in her making her close her eyes.

Her senses came more alive, she could smell him, his cologne, his shampoo. She brushed her cheek against his stubble, letting herself melt in his arms in his presence. She suddenly had this raw urge to just feel.

"Hmmm" she hummed...

he placed butterfly kisses all along her neck, letting his nose brush up her neck so that he could whisper at her ear again

"you love it when I make you come with my words, don't you?"

He nibbled at her ear lobe and then sucked lightly at her collar bone...

"Hmmm" she hummed again. Her fingernails piercing at his biceps, trying hard to hold on to him, for fear of her legs giving way. The things he was making her feel by just whispering in her ears.

"Did you ever get off on my words while reading my books Kate?"

His hand crept up her side and lightly moved over her breast and onto her shoulder. She shuddered under his touch.

"Tell me"

"Yes... Castle... I did..."

"He moved her hair over the other shoulder and softly bit into her skin where her neck met her shoulders eliciting a moan so very sinful from her. But even before she could react, his tongue was already soothing the tiny marks.

"Castle…" he then held her hand and turned her around as if they were dancing. He pulled her to him, her arms folded in front of her, holding his hands in hers. Her back was flush against his front. And then he said

"Look up"

she did…

"They're beautiful aren't they?"

"They are" she said. Noticing for the first time tonight that the sky was filled with starts sparkling.

"I've always loved watching the stars"

"me too." she tilted her head a little towards him.

They looked back up then. Kate easily resting her head back on his shoulder. She was loving this. Never did she ever think she'd be so addicted to a man's arms.

"But this year I found something even more beautiful than the stars to watch"

"Yea?" she asked, with a smile on her face. Knowing all too well where he was going with this…

"Yea… There's this woman I met… she's prettier and even more radiant than the starlight."

"Oh really?"

"Yea. You should see her, she's the most beautiful, smartest, talented and caring person I have ever met."

"That's all?"

"That's not all; she has the sexiest… Owww!" he was interrupted midsentence with a pain in his ear.

She had reached behind to catch his ear between her fingers and twist it a little.

"okay okay. Let me finish. This woman, I think she's the one"

"What do you mean Castle?"

"I mean I love her. And I know I always will, I've never wanted anything in my life, even half as much as I want her to be mine"

Kate wasn't sure what she was feeling anymore. This man and his words. They were always so effective in touching her inner self.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked

"One day, someday soon, when I'm sure it's what she wants too, I'll get down on one knee and present her a ring, and ask her to be my wife"

"I'm jealous"

"Are you? Well, you should be." he laughed and began to softly kiss her neck again. His one hand splayed across her stomach, the other on her hip.

"You know what else?" he asked. His breath warm on her cool skin.

"I think that's enough... I don't want to hear you talk about her…" she pretended to be indifferent.

"That's too bad, I was just going to tell you all the things I want to do to her when she's with me in bed"

Kate tilted her head to look at him.  
"And you call me a tease?"

Castle laughed. And turned her around again, and this time, he cradled her face in his hands and said

"This woman, her name is Katherine Beckett"

"oh yea... I've heard of her. She's really something. Word around is shes been going around with this famous Romance novelist lately."

"Yea?"

"Yea. They make a cute pair the two of them."

She laughed now at their silly little antics.  
And he went for her lips like they had some magnetic pull.

* * *

**AN: That was a nice long chapter for you :)**  
**Now tell me what you think in a review :P**


	33. Chapter 33

**Discalimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 33

Castle hands were all over her, moving so fast, trying to feel her up in every way, and the rush, the haste he was making only seemed to turn her on more. Their kiss grew passionate, wild until her he felt her leg lift up to try and hook onto his hip.

Oh and if that wasn't hot enough, she was grinding up against him and kissing over his Adams apple.  
"Rick... we need to..." her breath hot against his skin

"Let's go downstairs ha?" he asked.

She could only nod. She was finding it really tough to speak coherently. He reached down and put his arm behind her knees and the other arm around her back and she felt her feet lift off the ground.

"Castle!" she gasped

he had carried her up in his arms. She had never let anyone do that to her but for some reason she couldn't protest. Maybe it had something to do with the way it felt so right.

And it didn't seem like he was struggling at all, he was holding her with such ease it surprised her.

"Let's go find better ways to use this strength of yours ha?" she teased.

He chuckled. "You can count on it"

she began kissing his neck again, testing him.  
"I will" she whispered.

He had carried her down to her doorstep, and when he put her down she wrapped her arms around his neck again, not wanting to let his lips go…

"Where's the key Castle?"  
She asked between kisses. Nibbling on his lower lip

"in my back pocket"

he tried to reach behind for it, but she caught his hand and placed it over her breast. He looked at his hand over her, and back at her lips. He palmed her over her dress material. Her moan was swallowed by him, his free arm pulling her lower body flush against him

her hand slid from around his neck to his shoulder, then down the front of his chest, around his waist and lower down his back.

Castle couldn't help the low groan at the back of his throat when he felt her small, all too talented hand creep into his back pocket; she pulled him closer, and then got out the key.  
He immediately took the key from her and opened the door.

From there on, it was a fury of kisses; clothes thrown of in any direction; lips brushing, sucking, playing, meeting skin.

One pair of feet walked clumsily to her bedroom, the other pair, linked behind him.

Teeth clashing, nibbling skilfully, biting lightly eliciting soft chuckles from the lips of the woman being worshipped.

Their tongues battling and tasting.

Exploring hands, reaching, tugging, palming, feeling.

Knees hit the edge of her bed, and he put her down, crawled over her and from then on,

Fingers traced lines across skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake, breaths mingled and so did their souls. Shivers ran down their bodies when a touch was all too intimate. No stone was left unturned, no gap between them left unfilled, and they fit perfectly as Always. As if their bodies were designed to be this way, designed for each other, designed to make the other feel at home.

Nails scraped and pierced through skin, moans of names and groans of satisfaction, sounds of pure ECTASY filling the confines of her house, as they came apart yet became one, in the same moment.

And it didn't end there. She was lucky to have a man who knew a woman's body like his own. He kept her going until she had no energy left in her, until he could bring himself in with her yet again.

And when they were both entirely spent, she turned her back towards him and he spooned her body to his.

And as he kissed her shoulder blades, nuzzled his face into her soft hair, touched her oh so reverently at times, and then so naughtily, kissed her now and then, whispered sweet nothings into her skin, sometimes saying things so beautiful they made her blush, and sometimes things so ridiculous, she'd be shaking with laughter, and that tickling tongue of his on her neck was not helping her calm down at all.

Eventually, he grew sleepy and fell asleep, his arm wrapped protectively around her. Kate made a decision. She was going to love this man for the rest of her life, there was no question about it now, she knew all that was left was a ring.

But it would still be too early. She laughed at her own wandering mind. And pushed her thoughts aside terming them to be a result of her post coital haze.

She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep, in the arms of her Castle, all the while, knowing deep down in her heart, that she wanted this for the rest of her life.

That night, Kate had a dream.  
And in that dream, she saw castle, she saw Avril and Alexis, and she saw Martha, even though she had no idea what she looked like.

But there was someone else in the dream. A little boy, with eyes that could only be compared to the blue ocean, and hair the colour of hers. And Kate suddenly felt her heart warm up at the sight of him. Of course that little boy was hers. Her and Castle's.

And she ran towards him and carried him up in her arms, holding him so close to her heart, she kissed his forehead and he rested his head on her shoulder. "Mommy" he said.  
And Kate smiled.

She sat up. And looked around. Castle was still asleep. That dream. It was... Perfect. She thought. Then smiled to herself. And leaned back down to kiss him. He woke up to her lips on his and he didn't mind one bit. Her hand crept down his chest and reached for him and his hips bucked upwards involuntarily.

"Eager much?"

"I woke up to a devil woman's lips on mine… what you expect?"

"What can I say; I had a great time last night, is it wrong if I want more. Besides I have to leave in a while."

She didn't mind stroking his ego, aside from other things.

"Well then you better finish what you've started darling."  
He gasped when she bit his neck at that.

She whispered in that bedroom voice of hers  
"Don't call me darling"

"honey then?"

"Nope"

He always loved her hand. Always knew it was as good in bed as it was out there on the field of duty where she put killers behind bars. He'd always admired her hands but now he respected them, loved them.

"Detective?"

"No! You can't call me that in bed!" she glared at him

"Uhhh…" he thought, his thoughts going hazy and blurred when her thumb flicked over him.

"I'm either really bad at this or you're way too coherent for the things I'm doing to you"

"trust me, talking to you while your hand is on me…"

he closed his eyes for a moment, the feeling overtaking him, and she began kissing down his chest. She heard the low groan rumble through his chest

"… Is not an easy task... it takes practice"

she had creeped under the covers now, and Ricks fingers dug into the sheets as he fisted them. Kate was going to be the death of him.

When they were done, she laid over him, her cheek resting on his chest; she kissed over his heart and said "I had a nice dream last night"

"Yea? What was it?"

"You were in it"

"well, that's kind of obvious cause you said the dream was nice... but what else was it about"

she looked up at him and then said

"I'll tell you one day soon."

* * *

**AN: I should be able to post more only after a day or so. my exams are coming up and I have to start studying even though all I really wanna do is write fanfiction. :(**

Review? :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 34

A week later, The Beckett's came over to Castle's place for dinner once again, this time, mommy Rogers was home.

And for some odd reason, Kate was nervous to meet her. She shouldn't be actually, she thought to herself. From everything she's heard about her from Avril after their little outing together, Martha Rogers seemed like a very kind personality.

But there was something in the fact that she was the mother of the man she was so madly in love with that made her a feel a little on edge. She felt like a teenager all over again. Afraid of her boyfriend's family.

Castle opened the door and welcomed them in, Avril with a hug and Kate with a beautiful kiss on the lips. It helped. She immediately felt a little calmer now that he had his arm around her.

Avril, walked ahead into the loft, and Kate heard her greet the two women in the kitchen. Castle made her face him and said

"Hey, look at me... what are you thinking about?"

"Castle… how do I look?"

Castle laughed. "Oh my God Kate, seriously? What are you worried about?"

She sighed. "I wish I knew I don't even know why I'm so nervous to meet her"

"Don't be, she's going to love you. She's heard so much about you." He placed his hand at the small of her back and led them both forward towards the kitchen.

as soon as they came in sight, Alexis jumped off the stool she was sitting on at the counter and ran to her

"Kate!" She exclaimed, her excitement to see her all too evident. She ran to her and hugged her

"Alexis! It's so good to see you."

"The feeling is mutual! And the next time we're going out for a relaxing holiday, I don't care how, but you're coming along with us."

Martha spoke from behind her  
"Richard, let's all go to the Hamptons the next weekend. I'm sure Avril and Katherine would love it too"

Kate smiled at her.  
Richard stepped around her and then said  
"mother, this is Kate" he then looked at Kate and said "My girlfriend"

"Mrs Rogers, it's a pleasure to finally meet you"

And before Kate knew what was happening, Martha had crushed her into a tight hug and she softly spoke,

"So you're the one."

"I'm sorry?" Kate asked when they pulled away

Martha took Kate's hands in hers  
"You're more beautiful than they described"

Kate didn't know what to say

"what'd I tell you mother" Rick called out, proud of himself.

Martha nodded, and then took Kate by the hand, "Come on, let's get a glass of wine, and we can talk"

Kate looked on at Castle as his mother dragged her by the hand to the couch. He just laughed. The girls stayed back with him in the kitchen, helping him with the food.

Martha sat down and had Kate sit beside her

"Katherine, Richard has told me so much about you it's like I already know you"

Kate nodded with a smile. Then Martha continued

"But there's one thing I won't get to know from him. I can only ask you."

"What is it?"

"Just how much do you love him? Cause he's head over heels in love with you, and I just don't want to see his heart break again."

"Kate put her glass down on the table, she looked on at Richard and their daughters, they seemed to be plating now.

"He's. He's everything I've imagined to have in a life partner Martha. And I've never felt this way with anyone before. He makes me feel... like myself. He makes me feel good. Alive. And I find myself needing him near all the time.

So yes... I do love him immensely. I'm head over heels in love with him too"

she hadn't realized she was staring at him while talking to Martha, until Martha brought her attention back to her

"I can see that" she winked.  
"So if my son were to get down on his knee one day and ask you to be his wife, would you say yes?"

"Wait, what? Martha, has he invited us over for dinner for that?" Kate asked, unsure if it was panic or excitement rising in her at the thought.

"No, of course not. It's too soon for that, even he knows that"

"Okay."

"But I'm sure he's going to do it one day…"

"I'd say yes Martha. There's no one else on this earth that I could be more sure of"

Martha took her hand.  
"Thank you Kate. It's been so long since I've seen him this happy, and I know its cause you're here. You make him happy, you're good for him and we can all see that."

"He's good for me too"

"you're family to us now Kate. You and Avril, both."

"Thank you Martha"

Kate hugged her. And she couldn't help but feel warm and welcomed into this beautiful family. There was just something so comforting about a mothers hug, she noticed.

Just then Castle called out from the kitchen, "dinner's ready"  
they got up, and Martha joined the girls at the table, Kate walked to where Castle was, behind the kitchen counter.

"What was that about?" he asked, wiping his hands on a washcloth and then placing his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him

she placed her hands on his shoulders "Oh nothing… we just.. talked" she smiled.

"Okay… you do know I'm going to get it out of you soon enough right?"

"Oh are you? How?" she teased

he leaned down and whispered in her ears "I have a way of getting you to say things for me when I want. I could demonstrate again tonight if you haven't noticed it before"

Kate felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Yup. He'd done it before, brought her up to the peak and then held her there, making her beg for release, and in that moment, she'd do anything he'd say. But she was no less powerful in the confines of their bedrooms. And he knew that all too well.

She kissed him softly and said  
"Remind me to tell you about my dream later tonight okay"

"Okay" he said and leaned down to kiss her some more

"Castle.." she said between kisses, her palms trying to push him a little

"they're waiting for us to join them, I will not let you make me feel this way before having dinner with your mom" he chuckled and held her hand and said

"let's go…"

* * *

A year later  
they were standing at that very same spot, making love to each other. Kate's fingers weaving their way through his soft hair, her lips so smooth and moist against his, and when she let his tongue glide between them, he pulled her closer to him and the feel of him, hard and firm, through their clothes already ready against her stomach caused a sinful moan from within her.

It had been three weeks now since they had finally got time to themselves again, to spend an evening alone together. Just the two of them.

Avril and Alexis had gone out for a party and wouldn't be back until later in the night, and Martha was out at a friend's place.

"Bedroom Castle, Now!" she breathed at his neck and softly bit into his skin. He willingly obeyed.

His lips never leaving her skin, he slowly led them to her bedroom, where he hastily got her out of her clothes and then quickly got out of his too. He crawled onto her, in bed, and she chuckled at the look he was giving her, that naughty childish smile on his face.

"Get over here, you man child" she commanded.

He growled at her like an animal and pounced onto her in all his vigour.

And a few minutes later, when she was whimpering into his shoulder, swear words and moans and His name a soft prayer at her lips as she came apart around him, He spilled into her, proclaiming his love for her yet again.

He collapsed over her, his chest heaving, their bodies slick with sweat, their breaths and heart beats taking their own sweet time to come back to normal, and when they were finally able to move again, he spooned her body to his and placed butterfly kisses along her neck, his arm around her.

This had become an every night thing. Spooning, and cuddling until they fell to sleep.

Castle had asked them to move into his loft two months back, and it took some convincing but Kate finally gave in. it was only rational. Anyway they spent most of their time at the Castle household. And after they had moved in, things seemed to take a few steps forward in their relationship, as they watched themselves and their families become one.

Castle had met her parents for dinner one evening too, and without doubt, they loved him too. He was happy to know that Johanna Beckett was a huge fan of his books too, and unlike Kate, she wasn't afraid to tell him upfront about her liking for his writing.

That night Rick stole a moment with Jim Beckett, excusing the two of them from the living room, where the entire family was talking and telling tales. Castle smiled at the memory. And all of that had now led to this, and would eventually lead to a beautiful future.

This cuddling before sleeping would never get old for them. His finger traced the ring on her finger, the ring he put on her finger a few days ago, the ring she accepted when he asked her for her hand in marriage.

They were engaged. Soon to be wed. And all he could think about was what it would be like to call her his wife. Castle had never been this happy his entire life. Only Kate could make him feel this way.

He had everything he ever wanted right here. His financé in his arms. His daughter and Avril, who was as good as his own daughter, were getting along all too well. He had the perfect family. And it was only going to get better once they tied the knot.

"Your happy thoughts are too loud and not letting me sleep" she said with a smile, that he didn't have to see to know it was there.

"Well, what can I say, you make me happy Kate"

"She shifted closer to him, and he pulled the covers a little higher over them

"she took a deep breath, then tilted her head a little to look at him. She looked at his lips and softly said

"Tell me you love me Rick"

"Always" he said

and kissed her passionately, until their bodies surrendered to the effects of a long tiring day. Happiness knew no bounds for the two of them right now. They had everything they needed in each other. And nothing, they agreed, nothing could get better than this.

Little did they know that it could.

A message beeped on Kate's phone, a beep that was too soft to hear right now as they drifted off to sleep, hearing only each other's soft breathing.  
It was a text from M.E. Lanie Parish

"Your little hunch was right. The tests came back positive. Let me know when the party is. And take a picture of Castle's face when you tell him the news. Congratulations Mommy Kate."

And the new partners and parents to be, oblivious to the message that held news that would change their lives, were currently fast asleep, one dreaming about a little baby girl in the arms of her father, and the other dreaming of tiny little bouncing baby boy in the caress of his mother's arms.

* * *

_The end._

* * *

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading my fanfiction. I hope I didnt disappoint. It was so much fun writing for you guys. :D  
Do let me know in a last review what you think of my Fanfiction, my wrtting, and if you'd like to give me a prompt for my next fanfiction, you're ever welcome to do so. :) I love you guys :)**


End file.
